The Ghost and The Demon 2:The Four Heroes
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: The second story to the ghost and the demon. This is an two part story. Danny and Raven learn that need two more heroes and they live in two different words. By the way I'm not an fan of MLP:FIM nor do I watch the show. This is the first time I done this.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

**The second story to the ghost and the demon. This is an two part story. Danny and Raven learn that need two more heroes and they live in two different words. By the way I'm not an fan of MLP:FIM nor do I watch the show. This is the first time I done this. However on Dec 3rd I fond the crossover stories of thesis two shows.**

* * *

An month pass since Danny and Raven met and in with in defeat Witcha. "Clockwork?" Danny said. "Good to see you again Danny, and nice to finally me you Raven." Clockwork said. "Danny you know him?" Raven ask. "Yes, Raven this is Clockwork the Master of Time." Danny said. "You two did well to save your worlds, but it far from over." Clockwork said then open two portals. "Two more heroes are needed to stop this problem that you must spit in between." He said. Then hand Danny and Raven his medallions. "Once you enter the world put this on to fit in. You must be the only one to remove them, if some else does you be rip from the inside out." Clockwork then wispier to Danny ,"You better take the left portal, because Raven will not like it." then said out loud, "I give both best of luck." Danny and Raven nods and walk up to the portals. "I'll take the left portal and you take the right." Danny said trusting Clockwork's words. Raven nods and walk to the right portal. "Good luck getting out of trouble Clockwork!" Danny said and step through the portal. Raven turn and look at Clockwork who just smiles. Raven shakes her head and step through her portal, but not before hearing,"CLOCKWORK!"

**A/N This story will follow Danny the whole time and Yes, part 2 will follow Raven.****  
**Danny step out of the portal and turn invisible and watch as...Ponies walk pass him?! 'Now I know why Clockwork told him why Raven will dislike this.' Danny thought. He knew once Raven came here she will watch to leave right away. Danny then flew off and flew around an bit, almost crashing in to an pillar and losing his invisible state, before he remember, Clockwork's Medallion! Taking it out Danny land and turn visible. "Well here it goes." Danny said. and put it on. An blue light cover him and disappear an second later. Danny look in the water and saw that he was just like the Ponies he saw. Only his DP mark was near his flank and had wings. He also saw the he was black with a white mane and tail. His hooves were white as well and stop were his knees are. 'This can take some getting use to.' Danny thought before hearing an scream. Without thinking Danny flip his wings and flew off in full speed.

"Scooatloo HANG ON!" shout an small white unicorn to an small orange pegasus. Scooatloo was trying to learn how to fly so she can be like her hero Rainbow Dash. She knew she to far this time. She thought the cliff was short only to find it deeper then she thought. "I am handing on Sweetie Belle! Just hurry!" She yell back. Then heard an snap. The tree branch she was hanging on to, was breaking! It gave away and Scooatloo scream as she fell. Sweetie Belle and her friend Appleboom as Scooatloo disappear before an Black and White blur zoom pass them heading for Scooatloo. "What or who was that Pony?" Appleboom ask looking at her friend. "Man that was close." They heard. They turn and saw an black and white pegasus with Scooatloo on his back. He land and let Scooatloo off, who ran and hug her back and said,"Thanks for saving sir, you're a fast flying but not as fast as Rainbow Dash." "UN Thanks, I'm Danny Phantom, are you aright?" He said. "I'm fine Mr Phantom." Scooatloo said. "Call me Danny." he told her. "Oh my name Appleboom, that Sweetie Belle and that Scooatloo who you just save." Appleboom said. "Nice to met you." Danny said before an thought enter his head. "Hey should you girls be in school?" he ask. The three foals froze in place. Finally Scooatloo said, Yes, but I was trying to learn to fly." Danny sakes his head and lowed himself to the ground. "Hop on. I'll take you to school." Danny said. They did and Danny took off. Danny look around trying to find a school. "There is!" Scooatloo shouted. Danny look and see the school."Hang on Girls! I think we're in for an crash landing." he said and dive.

Little did they know that the three was already know that they are missing, and the Mane 6 was looking for them. They just regroup as Twilight ask, "Anything?" "I can't find them any where." Rainbow Dash said. "They're must be looking for their talents again." Applejack said. "It not like they are going to come up of the sky." Pinkie Pie said then starting laughing at the thought. "INCOMING!" said an voice. The Mane 6 look around before Fluttershy look up and yell, "DUCK!" Everyone did as an black and white blur pass over them and crash in the school. The six look at each other then run into the school. When they enter, they saw Appleboom, Sweetie Belle and Scooatloo laughing as an black and white pegasus pick himself up. Scooatloo stop laughing and ran to him asking, "Are okay Danny?" The pegasus shook his head to clear the star around his head. "I'm fine Scooatloo, I just never crash landed before." he said. "Sweetie Belle are OK?" Rarity ask running to her young sister. "Yes thanks to Danny Phantom." Sweetie Belle said. "Danny Phantom?" Rainbow Dash ask. "That me.", The black and white pegasus said, walking up them, "I save Scooatloo here falling off an cliff for trying to fly." "YOU JUMP OFF A CLIFF TO TRY TO FLY?!" Rainbow Dash yell. "Hey, she young and lucky that I was around when I heard her scream." Danny said facing Rainbow Dash. "Dash please don't be mad at Danny, he was just helping." Fluttershy said. "Hey! Check out his cutie mark." Pinkie Pie said. The other look at it. "An DP?" Applejack ask. "Yeah it stand for my name." Danny said. "Never heard of an cutie mark that stand for an name." Twilight said, hopping to look in to this mark more. "Speaking of names, what yours?" Danny ask. "I'm Twilight Star, that Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and that Rainbow Dash." Twilight told him.

A little while later Twilight return to her library to write letter to Princess Celestia about Danny

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Today we meet an new pony pegasus name Danny Phantom. He unlikely any pony I seen before, He's black with white mare and tail with white hooves as well! And that not all, his cutie mark stands for his Name! I never heard of that type cutie mark that stand for an name. I think you might have, I await your respond.  
_

_Your Student Twilight.  
_Twilight give the letter to Spike who ask, "So when do I met this new pony?" "As soon we heard from Celestia." She answer. Spike then heard an knock and open the door Fluttershy rush in and said, "Twilight! Danny and Rainbow Dash disappear!"

* * *

This 2nd story of the ghost and the demon won't leave me alone so, I wrote down to make it stop. I will finish the first and the third will follow Raven. And Like I said before, I not an Fan of MLP:FIM but finding crossover for thesis two show really surprise me. I am an Fan of Danny Phantom however.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

Danny open his eyes and look around. He saw Rainbow Dash not far away. "Rainbow Dash wake up." Danny said shaking her. "Ow what hit me?" she said. "Not sure, but where are we?" Danny ask. "This place look like Ponyville but why is everything dark and gloomy?" Rainbow Dash ask. Danny walk an few steps and said, "Not sure but I don't like this." Rainbow Dash walk up to him and ask, "Did you do this?" "What?! Of course not!" Danny said turning to Rainbow Dash. "Yeah Right. I know you do this one day." she said getting in Danny face. "I have no action against Ponyville or anypony," Danny said getting in her face as well, "I was came here to get away from my past!" That stop Rainbow Dash. "Your past?" she ask. Danny turn away quickly thinking of an story. "It starting back before I got my cutie mark." He started, "My home was attack by some kind of creature. It unlike anything we seen. It destroy many homes and everypony run or flew for their lives, but I stay behind. I didn't like it destroying my home, so I fought it. I was able to stop it but not before it wipe out everypony I knew. That when my cutie mark appear. It told me that I am that next one to destroy any place I come across, but I never did and I never will." Danny stop and turn to Rainbow Dash. "I even got the creature powers." he said sadly. "Danny...I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash said feeling sad about Danny past. "No I'm sorry, I should have told you girls in the first place." Danny said. Then an fog roll in. "Hey where did this fog come from?" Danny ask. "Oh no, not this again." Rainbow Dash said putting her hoof on her face. "Well, well, well if it's Rainbow Dash." said an voice that she knew well.

"Shadowbolts!" Rainbow Dash said getting ready to fight. "Who?" Danny ask. "They're they the best flyers in Everfree Forest and try to make me leave my friends." She explain. "Well I don't like that idea, so believe me when I said I know what it like to leave my friends." Danny said getting ready to attack as well. "Well, I didn't know you had an twin brother, Rainbow Dash." The leader said. "I'm not her twin brother, I'm her new friend." Danny told them. "Very well, how about an race? The three of us against the two of you." The leader said. "A race?" Danny ask not believing it. "Yes and it an everything goes race." The leader added. Rainbow Dash stood up and said, "Give us an min." Then turn to Danny. "I really don't like this but if we are going to find out what happen here, we might as well race them." She wispier. "I don't trust them one bit, but I'm in." Danny wispier back. Rainbow Dash turn back to the Shadowbolts and said "We're in." "Good follow us." The Leader said and flew off with her team. Danny and Rainbow Dash follow them and came it an cloud shape road. "It an one way track, and the no end." The leader explain. "So the last Team floating, huh?" Danny ask turning to Rainbow Dash with an smile. "I like it." Rainbow Dash said smiling as well. The Five Pegasus land on the cloud and got in place. "Remember this is an any thing goes race." The leader said nodding to her team. "Ready?" Are you kidding? We'll leave you three behind like ghosts." Danny said causing the other to rise an eyebrow. Rainbow Dash shook it off and said, "This will be over in a Dash." "GO!" The Leader said and all five Pegasus flew off.

**Play Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP (Sonic Generations)****  
**Danny and Rainbow Dash took the the lead fast. But the Shadowbolts began to charge up electric in them self and release it destroy the Cloud Road! Danny and Rainbow Dash fell before use parts of the clouds to get back on the main cloud and bust past the Shadowbolts. After taking the lead again, one of the Shadowbolts charge up electric and charge at them releasing it as he did. Danny saw him coming and yell, "Rainbow Dash, Jump!" They both jump over the Shadowbolt as he pass underneath them. Then they both stomp on him, knocking him onto the Cloud Road! The other two flew pass him not caring for the falling team mate.

The second Shadowbolt jump on an storm cloud and stomp on it, trying to make Danny and Rainbow Dash be hit with lighting! "Look out!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She and Danny slow down just in time for the lighting to miss them. But the Second Shadowbolt wasn't done yet. He move the cloud over them and stomp lighting out again. This time they speed up. After an few slow downs and speed ups, the second Shadowbolt fell though the storm cloud and Danny and Rainbow Dash stomp on him. The leader pass her team mate not caring at all. "Seesh they don't care about anything but winning." Danny said as he and Rainbow Dash ready themselves for another attack.

The leader of the Shadowbolts jump on an storm cloud that was twice as big then before and charge electric in to it. She took both attack from before and was put them together! Danny and Rainbow Dash watch as she move the storm cloud in front of them and release the charge. Both slow down to avoid getting hit. Danny felt his back legs lowed and look back. The Cloud Road was still breaking! "Dash don't go to fast or to slow!" Danny yell knowing what the leader was trying to do. Rainbow Dash look behind her and saw why. If they went to fast, the lighting will hit them, if they went to slow they will fall off the track! Staying at mid speed, they avoid the lighting and stay on the track. Finally the leader floated out of the cloud and Danny and Rainbow Dash stomp her in the road. But unlike her team members she jump quickly back up and said, "Play time is OVER!"

Danny look back and saw all three Shadowbolts charging at them surround by an ball of electric! "Rainbow Dash move!" Danny yell trying to go faster. Both an Rainbow blur and an Black and White blur try to out race the electric ball, but it they weren't fast enough. "Come on, come on." They both said trying to pass their limits. Soon an invisible barrier appear in front of them and they try to break through it. An second later an huge boom was heard and an Rainbow ring mix with an Green/Blue ring was seen as Danny and Rainbow Dash left two blurs behind them. They were moving faster then the speed of sound! The Shadowbolts try to up with them, but no luck. Soon their attack got weaker and fade away. The two blurs turn back and fade away show Danny and Rainbow Dash smiling as Danny hoof punch one of Shadowbolts and Rainbow Dash hoof punch the other. Then turn to the leader, "See ya." They said together and hoof punch her in her team and they knock away from track.

**Music Fades**

Danny and Rainbow Dash high hoof each other before appear back in Ponyville. "Hey we're back!" Danny said pointing out that everything was normal. "Huh it looks like the Shadowbolts were the ones to take us to the other Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said. Then turn to Danny, "Nice job pulling off an sonic boom with me." She thank. "Thanks."Danny said. 'An sonic boom? Never did that before.' he thought. "AH! I just remember! The Wonderbolts are doing an show today!" Rainbow Dash yell. "Wonderbolts?" Danny ask getting deja vu. "Don't worry they are not like the Shadowbolts, They are an group that I dream of join since I was an foal." Rainbow Dash explain. "Can I see them?" Danny ask. "See them? Are you kidding I'll take you to them!" Rainbow Dash shout and grab Danny hoof and flew off.

* * *

That this Chapter. Yes the race was base off the Metal Sonic Rival Battle from Sonic Generations. This came to mind a little while ago and I know how Rainbow Dash has trouble trusting others. Also what did you think of Danny pulling off an Sonic Boom?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

Twilight and friends look look all over Ponyville trying to find Danny and Rainbow Dash. "This is bad, why are they." Rarity said. She had an idea for an new dress, but was put on hold to find her missing friend. "Ah stop worrying Rarity," Applejack said, "Rainbow Dash probably being lazy again." When the Wonderbolts are at about to show? I don't think so." Fluttershy said. "Maybe she hanging out with the new pony." Spike said. "Don't think so, she did get Danny face when he stood up for Scooatloo." Twilight added. "Well he was right." Pinkie Pie said. The other look at her. "What? He is, I plan on throwing an welcome to Ponyville for him." She said. "The Wonderbolts show is about to start, Will everypony please report to the stands. "Guess we have to find them after the show." Twilight said.

The Wonderbolts flew through the air showing all their tricks. The crowd cheer as the watch. Behind the stands Danny and Rainbow Dash watch the Wonderbolts. "Wow they're good, actually they're better then the Shadowbolts." Danny said. "What did I tell ya?" Rainbow Dash said. Then got ready to take off. "Hold it Rainbow Dash!" Danny said stopping her. "What? I am going to show what can do." she said a little upset. "Then let's do it together." Danny said then wispier in her ear. When he pull away, Rainbow Dash had an huge grin on her face. "You are now my newest best friend." She said as Danny smiles.

The Wonderbolts was showing the last trick for the show when two blurs zoom over them. Everypony look and saw Rainbow Dash and the new pony. "Let give them our show Danny!" Rainbow Dash said. Danny flew to the crowd and pull up release an black and white blur. Rainbow Dash flew in the clouds and had raindrops follow her. Then they cross paths. Without anypony seeing, Danny use his ice powers to freeze the raindrops as he pass them. Ponies watch as the raindrops glitter against the sun. But they didn't stop there. Danny and Rainbow Dash flew next to each other and let their blurs out. Then flew high air, before dive back to the ground. Everypony knew Rainbow Dash was going do the Sonic Rainboom, but what was the new pony doing? They were surprise as Rainbow Dash and Danny, both did an sonic boom! Then trace their cutie marks in the air. Everypony cheer as both Danny and Rainbow Dash up to the Wonderbolts. The Wonderbolts floated there with their mouths open."Enjoy the show?" Danny ask. Rainbow Dash just smile.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie shouted. She turn and saw her friends running/flying to her. "Girls!" She said and flew to them with Danny following. "Where have to been Suagrcube?" Applejack ask. Rainbow Dash told them how both her and Danny were back to another Ponyville and meeting the Shadowbolts and the race they had and how they won, then told them Danny past. When Rainbow Dash finish, Twilight look at Danny who, stay behind, and said, "I'm sorry about your home Danny." "It fine and I'm starting to see Ponyville as my new home." Danny said. "Great! Now to throw the welcome to Ponyville party!" Just then Spike ran up shouting,"Twilight! Twilight!" "Spike what wrong?" Twilight ask. "Is that an dragon?" Danny ask. "Yeah that Spike." Pinkie Pie said. "SHE'S WHAT?!" Twilight shouted. "What wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy ask. Twilight turn to her friends and said, "Trixie Lulamoon is back in Ponyville." She answer. "Trixie who?" Danny ask. Everyone look at him. "You don't know Trixie?" Rarity ask. Danny shook his head. "The Great and Powerful Trixie?" Twilight ask. "Okay now that sound full of herself but no." Danny said face hoofing himself when he heard the name. "Well she is full of herself, she mess up all of are tricks the last time she was here." Rainbow Dash said remembering what happen last time she did came. "Hm then let's go see her." Danny said cause the others to look surprise. Danny just smile and said"Flying tricks aren't the only things I can do." he said.

"Welcome all Ponies to the greatest show on Equestria! And now the greatest magician of all! The Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie appear on her stage as everypony but the Mane 6 and Danny clap. "Okay, didn't know she was **_that_** full of herself." Danny wispier. As he watch the show, it started to get boring. Finally Danny walk over to an near by tree and stood on two hoofs and lean on the tree with his front hoofs crossing and his head down with his white mane covering his face and close his eyes. Pinkie Pie look at Danny and said "Wow! You can stand on two hoofs like the rest of us?" This cause everypony to look at Danny. "Hey is it that the pony that put on an show with Rainbow Dash?" One Pony ask. "Hey it is!" another said. "Hey you!" Trixie call after everypony turn to him. Danny open one eye and said, "Yes?" "How dare you take the crowed from me." Trixie said jump off the stage and walk over to Danny. Danny close his eye and said, "I didn't, I just got tried of your show and walk over here to relax." No pony takes the Great and Powerful Trixie fans from her!" Trixie yell and charge at him. Everypony watch as Danny sank in to the tree and Trixie hits it! Danny then walk from behind it and said, "You are too full of yourself." Trixie jump up, yelling, "**FULL OF MYSELF! **You know not about me!" "True," Danny said cause Trixie to smile, but then said, "Your trick all together was not at all impressing to me." "Oh like you know know better ones." Trixie challenge him. "If you call going through an tree an better trick, then yeah I do." Danny said.

Danny and Trixie jump on stage for what really be the greatest magic show had Equestria. Everypony wonder what the new Pony was going to do. "Show her what you're made of Danny!" Rainbow Dash yell to him. Danny turns and nods, then look back at Trixie. "Ready to be blow away?" Danny ask. "As if." Trixie answer. "Let's start by turning invisible." Danny said. "Ladies first." He added. Trixie just rise and eyebrow but took her cape and cover herself. Everypony watch as Trixie cape and hat fell to the ground. "Nice, very nice." Danny said as Trixie reappear. "Watch this." Danny said then disappear in front of everyponies eyes. "Where did he go?" Pinkie Pie ask. Rainbow Dash feel an hoof on her shoulder. She look and saw Danny right next to her! "Whoa!" She yell. Danny smile and said, "Sorry Rainbow Dash." then flew back on stage. Along the way Danny saw something move behind stage. 'What that?' Danny thought as he landed on stage. Trixie look surprise at Danny, he wasn't an Unicorn so how did he use magic? Danny then walk backstage. "Hey you're not allow back there!" she yell. Danny ignore her and walk behind stage. Trixie started to follow him but was force back by magic! Then Danny step from behind stage with...another Trixie behind him. Trixie's horn glow as she walk up to the other Trixie. "How dare you fool everypony for me!" she yell. "Another reason why your tricks don't impress me," Danny said, "I never seen an pony that has wings, a horn and look like an bug!" "The Mane 6 look surprise. "Danny you can see the true form of an Changeling?!" Twilight ask. "Changeling?" Danny ask. Soon the other Trixie was surround by green magic and the true form of an Changeling was in her place. "Don't know how you are able to see us, but you won't tell anypony!" it said before jumping at Danny.

Danny jump in the air and stomp the Changeling into the ground. Danny watch as it jump at him again and knock him higher in air. Danny stop himself and dodge another charge attack before turning with two green orbs at the front of his hooves.'I know they are going to ask questions, but they can wait.' he thought, then shot the orbs that turn into an beam. Below Rainbow Dash said "Wow, is that one of the powers from the creature he fought?" Rainbow Dash ask. She watch as Danny dodge and shot more green orbs from his front hooves. Rainbow Dash smile, she glad Danny was on their side and she saw him as an friend. "What kind of magic is that?" Rarity ask. "I don't think that magic Rarity.", Rainbow Dash said, "Danny told me it's powers he got from the creature." "But I think it time to give him an hoof, he never fought an Changeling before." She added. Then flew up to help him. Danny was have an hard time trying to land hits, not because the Changeling was dodging his attacks, but because he never use his ghost powers until now and he was getting tried. The Changeling shot an green ball at him, which Danny put up an shield. But that made him more tried then before. Luckily an rainbow blur knock the Changeling away. "Hey Danny are you OK?'" Rainbow Dash ask. "Yeah just let me catch my breath." He said. After Danny took an breath, he said, "Let's show it what we are made of." Together Danny and Rainbow Dash blast to the Changeling. To every other pony, it look like two blurs coming together, but to the Changeling it look like Danny and Rainbow Dash was becoming one pony! The blurs hit the Changeling and knock it out of Ponyville.

Everypony look and saw what look like an black and white pegasus with an rainbow mane and tail with Danny's Cutie on one side and Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on the other. But the form last only an few seconds before an white line appear and went up and down spiting them back to Danny and Rainbow Dash! "Whoa! That was cool! Wasn't it Danny!? Danny?" Rainbow Dash was so busy talking about what they just pull off that she fail to notice that Danny drop like an stone! Luckily Fluttershy flew underneath him and catch him. She land back on the ground and look at him. "He's asleep." Fluttershy said with an smile. "Must have use to much of his powers." Twilight guess. Trixie walk up to him and smile. "You know for and pegasus without an horn, he an good spell caster." She said. "But what was that new pony before He and Rainbow Dash spit?" Applejack ask. "I'll look it to it and tell Princess Celestia about this." Twilight said and walk away.

* * *

Got this one done now. Danny meet an Changeling and use his powers. But who or what was that the pony both Danny and Rainbow Dash spit from? And how is he able to see an Changeling true form? I'm going to leave Trixie in for while and Danny will meet Princess Celestia. What you think of this story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

Danny toss and turn before open his eyes. "Where am I?" He ask out loud. Danny look down and saw laying on a cloud. Danny last remembering chagrining at an Changeling before fainting. Now that he thinks about it, he thought he saw Fluttershy catch him as he fell. Then he saw an book on the table that had an title saying 'Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Diamond Dogs' He pick it up and started to read.

Downstairs Rainbow Dash was getting food ready for Danny to eat. "He must not have use the power in a long that he got to be hungry." Rainbow Dash said as she flew up to her room where Danny was at. When she enter, she saw Danny read one of her Daring Do Books. Danny was so in to reading that he didn't hear Rainbow Dash come in. "It that good book?" She ask causing Danny to jump. "Dash! Don't do that!" Danny yell as Rainbow Dash laugh. "And yes it is an good book." Danny said going back to reading it. Rainbow Dash flew next to Danny and started to read it as well. Halfway though the second chapter an knock was heard. Upset that they were interrupted, Danny mark where they were and he and Rainbow Dash went to answer the door. "Hey Rainbow Dash," Twilight said,"Princess Celestia want to met Danny now." "_P P P..Princess?!_" Danny said surprise. "Well let's go." Rainbow Dash said, hoping the Princess doesn't to to hard on Danny. Danny nods worried and the three left.

Soon the other Ponies met up and were on the way to Canterlot. Danny look out the window as the train zoom past. 'A lot pass these two days, but who is hero I suppose to met?' Danny thought before Trixie walk in. Every since Danny fond her they became friends. Danny told her if stop being full of herself she will be know all over Equestria in time. "Rainbow Dash told me about your past and I'm sorry for your loss." She said. Danny smile and look back out the window. "You miss them don't you?" Trixie ask. Danny miss his real family but stick with the story he made up. "Yeah I do." He answer. "Well you have an family here." Trixie said walk next to Danny. "So what your fully name?" She ask. Danny went with the truth. "Daniel 'Phantom' Fenton." He said. Trixie look at Danny. "Yes it my real name but I like Danny Phantom." He told her. "Well never heard of that name Dan." Trixie said. As soon as Danny heard Dan's name, he shouted angrily, "DON'T CALL ME DAN!" Trixie step back surprise. The Mane 6 ran in just in time to hear Danny said, "I met an pony name Dan and he saw me as another him so I never gone by that name." "So he an bully?" Trixie ask. "No, worst then that." Danny said ending it there. Both Rainbow Dash and Trixie had an feeling that this Dan pony was the one that made Danny lose everypony he knew.

They soon reach Canterlot, and Trixie stood right by Danny ask how he had magic went he's an pegasus. Danny told her that the creature that destroy his old home had the same powers he did and he got them from him. Trixie was surprise but calm down when Danny said that he wasn't going to use them as the creature did. Soon they reach the throne room when everypony but Danny bow. Once he saw why, he quickly bow as well. It was Princess Celestia. "Rise my little Ponies." She said. They did and Danny step froward knowing that she whats to talk to him. "Are you the one call Danny Phantom?" Celestia ask. "Yes that...*gulp*...me" Danny said. Celestia saw that what scared because he thought he was in trouble. "No need to be afraid, Danny. I just want to know you better." Celestia said easing his fears. Danny told her everything that happen to him so far. When he finish Celestia look at him surprise. She saw some truth in his time here, but saw that his past was not completely true, but left it as it is.

"Well I hope you can show me some of your powers." She said. Danny jump in the air and fell back down yelling, "YOU WANT TO SEE MY POWERS?!" Rarity starting to walk up him to yell at him for yelling at the princess when Celestia stop her. "If you want to that is." Celestia added. Danny took an breath and said, "Here all the powers I have so far, First Invisibility." Then disappear. After reappearing he said, "Phasing." and went through the wall and back. "Overshadowing, but I need somepony to do it." Danny said. Applejack ask, "Why is that Sugarcube?" Instead of answering, Danny enter Applejack body. Applejack close her eyes as she felt something trying to take over her. After an while she open them and Danny's green eyes were seen. "Applejack?" Twilight ask. "She's fine, but she won't remember an thing after this." Applejack said in Danny's voice. "WHOA!" Twilight yell fall backwards. Celestia look at Danny and ask, "Do you all ways use this power?" Only if I need to." Danny said and left Applejack body. Applejack her head and ask "What happen?"Before Twilight can say Danny brought two green orbs to his hooves. "The name for thesis are tricky so I call them orbs beams for now." he said, then smile. "And I love this power," He said and brought to blue orbs out, "Ice powers." and made an ice sculpture of Princess Celestia. "It also how I turn those raindrops in ice." he added aftermath, then frown. "I won't show this unless up what something destroy and I'm starting to get tried." he said, then took an breath. "It very powerful and it what destroy my old home and turn me into what I am. I call it an ghostly wail, because it sounds like an ghost." He said. After hearing the word ghost, Fluttershy hid behind Pinkie Pie. Every other Pony look at Danny surprise. "I see, give me some time to think about this." Celestia said.

Danny walk back and fort waiting for Celestia to call him back in. "Danny! Will you please stop that!" Rarity said annoy. Danny stop and turn to her. "I'm worry." He said and walk over to the window. Rainbow Dash walk up to him and said, "So are we, but you are my best friend now and we want to watch out for you." "Danny smile and said "Thanks Rainbow Dash." Danny watch as the stars appear as the sun went down. "Look like Celestia might have her sister think about this." Rainbow Dash. "Sister?" Danny ask. "Wow, where were you born?," Rainbow Dash ask, "Luna is Celestia sister and she take care of the moon." "Oh." Danny said and look at the stars. "You know every since I was an filly I always want to reach for the stars." He said. "Really?" Rainbow Dash ask. "Yeah, I ever came up with an song for it too." He said, "What to hear it?" "Sure hope it better then Pinkie Pie's song's." Rainbow Dash said. Danny smile and flew outside starting the song.

**(Play Reach for the Stars-Sonic Colors long version)**

**Take off, at the speed of sound  
Bright lights, colors all around  
I'm Flying wild, living fast, and free  
Got no regrets inside of me  
**

Danny flew up to Rainbow Dash an pull her in the air fly up to the clouds.**  
Not looking back  
Not giving up  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on flying  
**

Danny then dive with Rainbow Dash then pull back up singing**  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today**

**The sky with stars so bright**  
**The colors feel so right**  
**I never felt like this**  
**I'll keep on flying**

**The sky with stars so bright**  
**The colors feel so right**  
**Just take my hand**  
**We're gonna reach for the stars**  
**Tonight**

Danny turn to her and whisper, **  
Tonight...**

**Wake up living day by day.**  
**To what I want, and all turn my mind**  
**The world is flying right below my feet**  
**Got no regrets inside of me.**

After that Rainbow Dash join in,**  
Not looking back (Not looking back)  
Not giving up (Not giving up)  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on flying!**

**I'm gonna reach for the stars**  
**Although they look pretty far**  
**I'm gonna find my own way**  
**And take a chance on today**

**The sky with stars so bright**  
**The colors feel so right**  
**I never felt like this**  
**I'll keep on flying**

**The sky with stars so bright**  
**The colors feel so right**  
**Just take my hand**  
**We're gonna reach for the stars**  
**Tonight**

**Tonight...**

**(Instrumental)**

**I've got it in my sight.**  
**The colors feels so right.**  
**Got my feet off the ground**  
**I'll keep on running!**

**Oh, I can feel it now.**  
**The colors all around**  
**Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...**

**Just take the chance (Just take the chance)**  
**We'll do it all again**  
**(I'm gonna reach for the stars)**

**Just take my hand (Just take my hand)**  
**Just take the chance tonight...**  
**Reach for the stars...**  
**Tonight!**

**Tonight...**

Danny and Rainbow Dash finish the song as they landed back in the castle where everypony was standing. Even the Princesses were waiting. Danny turn to them and said, "What ever you decide, I will be staying here in Ponyville." "We will let you stay in Ponyville, only if you agree to tell me and Luna the real truth about your past." Celestia said. "But not now," Luna added, "we want you to get use to living here." The other Ponies look at the princesses but Danny look behind them and saw an blue cloak with an red eye. 'Clockwork?' Danny thought. Then said, "Of course, I will but you all ready know." Then turn to Rainbow Dash missing the looks on the princesses faces. "Now I believe we have an book finish." He said. "UN sure after you are done, you what to read the second book?" Rainbow Dash ask unsure. "Sure." Danny said, then look at the star. "Going to Reach of the Stars tonight." He whisper.

* * *

Danny told his new friends his powers but change the names of one of his powers. Also the song Reach for Stars from Sonic Colors is favorite intro song from the Sonic Series. Plus it fit Danny, he always dreams of going to space even after going there. I change the words Running/Run to Flying/Fly since Danny an pegasus now. And what Clockwork doing here? Guess, later! **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

One week later...

Danny was on his way back to Rainbow Dash's cloud house after leaving Ponyville. "Man those cupcakes were the best I ever had!" Danny yell. While look around Ponyville, Danny saw an place call Sugarcube where he met the Cakes family (which he held back an laugh.) and fond that Pinkie Pie work there as well. After hearing what happen when Pinkie Pie made her own cupcakes, she made sure to ask for help. After trying an few of her new fresh cupcakes, Danny thought that Pinkie _was_ fill of surprises. After leaving and looking around some more Danny decide to head back to Rainbow Dash's House. Danny didn't get far when an Rainbow blur pass him with an gust of wind after that. "Was that Rainbow Dash?" Danny ask before follow them.

Danny was able to stay on the two, but knew to get closer he was going to have to break the sound barrier. 'Well here goes noting.' Danny though has he push his limit. Soon an Sonic Boom was heard and Danny quickly flew up to Rainbow Dash and...'An griffin?' Danny thought. Then again he hasn't been there very long. Rainbow Dash look happy as she saw Danny fly right next to her. "What with the racing?" Danny ask. Before she can answer, an voice said said, "Didn't know you had an twin brother, Rainbow Crash." Danny turn to see the griffin slam into as he fell back, but quickly jump back into the race. "I'm not her twin, I'm her best friend!" Danny yell, zooming pass the griffin once again. This time Danny turn back and hit the griffin. "That for knocking me out of the race." He said and cross the finishing line with Rainbow Dash.

"Wow Danny you did an sonic boom without me." Rainbow Dash said. "Hmm...Let's call it my Sonic Ghostlyboom." Danny said trying to think of an new name for his new power. "That makes it 20% cooler!" Rainbow Dash shouted, causing Danny to laugh. "Hey Rainbow Crash!" said the griffin. "What now Gilda?" Rainbow Dash ask. "You cheated, I didn't say that your twin can join in the ran." Gilda said thinking that she actually beat Rainbow Dash for once. "Two things _Gilda,_" Danny said, "One I'm not her twin," "And two you never made rules." Rainbow Dash added. "Yeah so. If I didn't then why did your twin join?" Gilda ask. "I'M NOT HER TWIN!" Danny yell almost releasing his ghostly wail, but did knock Gilda back an few feet. Rainbow Dash look at Danny and saw that his green eyes turn red for an second before turning back to green. 'What was that?' Rainbow Dash ask herself. "My name is Danny Phantom and I'm happen to be an ghost pony." Danny said angry. Everypony look surprise. Danny was so mad that he didn't notice everypony was looking at him. "As for you Gilda, you better not make me more angry then I am now or I'll do something I will regret." He warn her and flew off to cool down. "Well, for your twin, he really knows how to take it." Gilda said not believing him. Rainbow Dash turn to Gilda, "He is not my twin Gilda," she said, "and he had an bad past, where he lose everypony he knew." And then flew after Danny. Gilda looks at Rainbow Dash and said once again, "Twins" causing all the Pegasus's to look at her.

Rainbow Dash fond Danny back at her home reading the Daring Do book that they were reading together. She join him and waiting for him to talk.

In Ponyville...

"Did you hear that Danny almost blew up on Gilda?!" Pinkie Pie ask her friends. ""I'll never think Danny would don't that, he seems to nice for it." Rarity said. "Yeah, but everypony doesn't think of Danny being Rainbow Dash twin at all." Fluttershy added. "Well they do look alike, but Danny has an past worse then anypony." Applejack said. "Well I heard that Rainbow Dash went after him to see if he can help." Pinkie Pie said. "Well when I first saw him I thought he look alike Rainbow Dash too until I saw him use his powers." Trixie said as she walk up. "You heard too?" Pinkie Pie ask. "Of coarse I heard, it pretty much everywhere right now." Trixie answer. "We just have to wait for Danny to calm down before talking to him." Twilight said, with everypony nodding. "Oh here they come!" Pinkie Pie said happily. They look up and saw Rainbow Dash and Danny flying around like noting happen. "That was fast." Applejack said surprise to see Danny happy again in an short amount of time. Danny flew through the clouds helping Rainbow Dash clear the sky. After cooling down he ask Rainbow Dash if they are twins. Rainbow Dash told him even if they do look alike they are noting more then best friends if noting else. Danny smile and joke with Rainbow Dash by call her his Twin sister, who call him her Twin brother as payback.

The other ponies watch as they clear up the sky in "10 seconds flat." as Rainbow Dash says. Then flew down to the others. "Hey girls." Danny said with an smile. "How did you calm down so fast?" Rarity ask. "Yeah it takes Rainbow Dash 2 hours to calm down." Fluttershy added. Danny smiles and said, "My power are tie to the way I feel. So if I'm mad my powers are stronger then normal. If I'm sad my powers are weaker, If I'm afraid and what to disappear well...I end up doing that." "Really?" Pinkie Pie ask. "Really." Danny said laughing with everypony. "So _twin brother_," Rainbow Dash joke, "what to race?" "You are on, _twin sister_." Danny tease back before they both zoom in the air.

* * *

I really didn't think much on this chapter, I wasn't in the writing mood but I did it any way. And Danny did tell Rainbow Dash that he never knew that his eyes turn red and it scares him. What you think of the name I gave Danny's sonic boom?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

After the race,(which was an draw) Danny decide to head off to see Fluttershy. He as seen every other ponies homes but her's. Luckily, Rainbow Dash told Danny when she live. So it didn't take Danny long to get there. When he fond Fluttershy's house, he saw that there were animals every where. 'Man, she the second animal taker I met.' Danny thought. He flew down and knock on the door. Fluttershy open it and gasp."OH Danny!," she said. "I didn't know you knew where I live." Danny smile and said, "I didn't until now." After letting Danny in, Fluttershy close the door and ask in an shy voice,"Wh...wh...what bring you here?" Danny turn to her and said, "Well I got to hung out with everypony but you." Fluttershy turn away to hide to what looks like she blushing, but turn back and said, "Su...su..sure." Danny smile. 'Still shy around me huh, Fluttershy?' Danny thought. "Well what do you have in mind, Danny?" Fluttershy ask. "Well if it's not to much trouble...Can we take an walk in the woods behind your house?" Danny ask. Fluttershy look at Danny surprise. "You what to go in Everfree Forest?!" she yell. "That Everfree Forest?," Danny ask, "Rainbow Dash told me the Shadowbolts fly in there." "Why do you what to go there?" Fluttershy ask. "Well up until you told me, I wanted to see and know about the forest." Danny explain. Fluttershy sign see Danny change his mind. "But why do you live near Everfree Forest Fluttershy?" Danny ask. "Um...do that I take care of animals, I um...stay close to their habit." She said. "Fare an enough." Danny said. Danny look at Fluttershy before an thought enter his mind. "I got an idea!" Danny said scaring Fluttershy. Danny blush and said, "Sorry. How about I teach you to be brave?" Fluttershy look surprise. "I'm not sure I can be brave like you Danny." She said. "I may look brave but deep inside of myself I'm scare as well." Danny told her. "You are?" Fluttershy ask. She didn't think Danny was afraid of anything, she thought Danny was brave no matter what danger he face. "I'm afraid of losing control of my powers and hurting my friends." Danny told her. Fluttershy was quiet, she was surprise Danny fears his powers as well as he fear his past. "Why do you?" Fluttershy ask. "Sit down it going to be an long story." Danny told her sadly.

After hearing why Danny was afraid of his powers. She saw an different Danny then she knew. Some times Danny put his hoof over his heart as if he was trying to bare the pain coming from him. "Well I know you well enough that you will never do any of those thing's." she said. Danny smiles and hugs her. An huge blush appear on her face before shaking it off and return the hug. Danny let go and said, "Well I just talking to you use up our time." Fluttershy let go and look way sadly. "Hey cheer up, I'm sure going to teach you how to be brave." Danny said with an smile. Fluttershy look at Danny and said, "That will be nice." Danny nods and said, "See you later Fluttershy." and left. Fluttershy close the door and thought about what he said and the hug. Again an huge blush appear on her face. 'Do I have feeling for Danny?' She thought before shaking it off again and what for the time Danny came to visit and ask him if he might have feeling for her as well.

Danny flew to Ponyville to met up with Applejack. Before visiting Fluttershy, Danny promise to help Applejack and Appleboom sell their family apples. Along the way he felt that Fluttershy was trying to hold something back from telling him something. 'I find out tomorrow when I see her again.' Danny thought before meting up with Applejack. "Howdy there Phantom." She said as Danny land. "Howdy Applejack." Danny greet back. Then turn to Appleboom. "Howdy Appleboom." Danny said greet her the same way as Applejack. "Hi Danny!" Appleboom said jumping around him. Danny smile and walk next to Applejack and started selling apples. An few ponies kept call Danny Rainbow Dash twin due how they look alike. But Danny got over that and told them that he and Rainbow Dash call each other twins just for fun. Soon the sun was setting and Danny help Applejack pack up and carry her basket back to her farm. After an quick slice of pie, Danny flew back to Rainbow Dash cloud house and saw it was an mess. Danny quickly fell in and look for Rainbow Dash. After finding no sign of her Danny saw an note. He pick it up and read it. After finishing Danny drop the note and flew out at top speed. The note land on the cloud saying,

_We have your friend. If you want to see her again come to the Everfree Forest alone or you'll never see her alive again. SB._

Danny flew so fast that didn't know he did his Sonic GhostlyBoom. 'I know it an trap so, I guess I'll teach Fluttershy how to be brave after all.' Danny thought knowing he won't save Rainbow Dash by himself and since Fluttershy live close to Everfree Forest, he can have her help. Danny stop right at Fluttershy door and knock as loud as he can, yelling, "Fluttershy open up! I need your help!" Danny stop as Fluttershy open the door and peek out. "Danny?" She open it more, "What wrong?" "It Rainbow Dash, she been kidnap by the Shadowbolts!" Danny said, cause Fluttershy's eye to widen. "We need to get the others." She said. "No time. Me and you have to save her." Danny said not knowing what the Shadowbolts can to to Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy was scare but knew her friend was in trouble and she was the barer of kindness, so she look at Danny with an helpful face. "Let's go save Rainbow Dash." She said. Danny smiles and nods. He grab Fluttershy's hoof (which cause her to blush again) and flew into Everfree forest.

Danny flew in Everfree Forest while turning him and Fluttershy invisible. Danny stop and ask, "Do you know where they will be Fluttershy?" Fluttershy thought about it and said "I really don't know." Danny look Fluttershy with an calm look. "It fine." he said, causing her to look up at him. After flying to an near by brush and turning them visible, he told her, "Stay down and wait here once I know where Rainbow Dash is, I'll keep the Shadowbolts busy and you go find her and met me back at the entente of Everfree Forest." Fluttershy nods and Danny walk out to an opening. After look around, Danny yell, "I'M HERE SHADOWBOLTS! SHOW YOURSELVES!" Fluttershy cover her ears, 'Didn't know he can be this loud.' She thought. Danny look around waiting. Then stood on his back hooves while crossing his front hooves and tapping his right hoof. "I'M WAITIIIIIIING!" Danny yell again. "Will you stop yelling already." The leader of the Shadowbolts said as they appear. "Danny flew off the the ground and ask, "Where is Rainbow Dash?" "Oh don't worry she save for now." The leader said. Danny look at them seeing that they did not answer his question. Then leader groin and said, "She with now, as part of the team." "WHAT?!" Danny yell surprise. Fluttershy was just as even surprise as Danny, but kept quiet. "And we what to add you to the team as well." One Shadowbolt said. "You can have all the power and fame you what." The second added. "That if you say yes of course." The Leader finish. "You guys are really three seriously craze up fruit loops if you think that me and Rainbow Dash are going to join you." Danny said not believing them for an second."Danny they aren't joking." said an voice behind him. Danny turn and saw an forth Shadowbolt only with an rainbow mare and tail. "What?! Rainbow Dash?! Danny yell not believing what he or Fluttershy is seeing. "I had no choice, It was join them or watch all my friends die." She said in an sad voice. "Danny grew ever more mad. He turn to the Shadowbolts who said, "It the same for you too Danny." Fluttershy watch as Danny took an step toward them. "Fine." He said sadly. "Good now put on the shadowbolts uniform." The leader said as she threw one to Danny. Fluttershy watch in shock as Danny did. Well came to the Team, Danny Phantom." The leader said. Danny just smile and whisper,"Cover your ears Rainbow Dash." Before taking an deep breath and release his Ghostly Wail.

The Shadowbolts blow back from the attack, but Danny stop and turn to Rainbow Dash saying, "Let's get out of here!"Then turn to the brush. "Let go Fluttershy!" he yell. Fluttershy flew out of the brush and the three flew to the exit of the Everfree Forest as fast as they can. "You wouldn't get away that easily!" The leader shouted. "Dash, time to pick up the speed!" Danny said grabing Fluttershy left hoof, while Rainbow Dash grab her right hoof. Both push their limits, Then not one, not two, but _three _Sonic booms was heard all over Ponyville. Cause the rest of the Mane 6 to wake up and run outside to see three sonic booms coming Everfree Forest. "Fluttershy!" they yell and ran to house as fast as they can. When they reach there they saw what look like two Shadowbolts holding Fluttershy. As they got closer, they made put that the two Shadowbolts had an Rainbow mane and tail and an White mane and tail. "Danny?!, Rainbow Dash?!" They said surprise. Soon they stop next to them. "Once you join the Shadowbolts you can't leave!" The leader shouted. Danny put his hoof on Rainbow Dash and phase the shadowbolts uniform off them and said,"Me and Rainbow Dash are more likely to join the Wonderbolts then you three Fruit loops!" Then took another deep breath. "Cover your ears!" Fluttershy yell knowing what Danny was doing. Everypony did as Danny release an second ghostly wail in one night. "WHOA! What power!" Twilight said never seen anything like it. "It loud! And messing up my mane!" Rarity yell. "We just have to wait until Danny stop!" Fluttershy said, fearing that Danny attack will make him an easy target. Danny did said that his ghostly wail makes him very tired after he use it. The Shadowbolts, was unable to dodge the attack, was once again blow back into the Everfree Forest an second time, but this time Danny kept going, trying to push them in deep as he could. "Danny stop they're gone!" Fluttershy yell. Danny stop and cough. He turn to his friends with an smile and fell to the ground. Fluttershy flew up to Danny's side quickly worried. The other ran up as well. Danny crack open his eyes and said, "I'll be fine after an good night rest." and close his eyes. The other breath an sign of relieve and help carry him in Fluttershy house.

* * *

Danny not only got to hang out with Fluttershy, but had to save Rainbow Dash from Shadowbolts, and the Mane 6 got to see Danny strongest attack. Oh and Fluttershy doing an sonic boom is an one time only. If it does appear again it will show up much much later. Danny did miss Fluttershy's house and didn't cause to much damage to Everfree Forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

Danny woke to the smell of pancakes, after get up he saw that he was in Fluttershy house. 'Note to self _never, never, _use the Ghostly Wail twice.' Danny thought and walk downstairs. Danny soon saw Fluttershy at her stove making pancakes. "Morning Fluttershy." he said scaring her. Fluttershy turn and sign when she saw Danny. "M M M Morning Danny." she said. "Sorry about the scare, Fluttershy. I use to being scare by other ponies." He said with an frown. "Everypony use to be afraid of you?" Fluttershy ask. "Yeah, everypony thought I was some kind of creature that came to destroy them and ran from me. Some call me an monster, others call me an freak." Danny told her. Fluttershy look down and then said, "Danny you're not an monster or an freak, Your my, and my friends, new friend. We don't see you as those." Danny smile and said "Thanks." Fluttershy turn away and turn back with an plate of pancakes. Danny sat down and ate them. "um Danny? I got to tell you something." Fluttershy said an little scare. Danny stop eating and look at Fluttershy. She took an breath and said, "I have feelings for you." Danny was so surprise that he started to choke. He grab an cup and took an drink then ask, "What?!" Fluttershy look away and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." "No no It all right, I am just surprise that all. You're the first girl that I met that have feelings for me that all." That surprise Fluttershy. "I'm the first?" She ask. Danny nods and explains, "Back before I had these powers, all the girls ponies saw me as an weirdo that was black with an white mane and tail with no friends." Fluttershy gasp. "Now I have friends and an girl pony who has feelings for me." Danny said. "I I I..." Fluttershy didn't know what to said. "I did use to have two friends when I was an filly, but they move and never heard from them again." Danny said. Fluttershy look down. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "It fine, anyway I need to get back to Rainbow Dash house and I will think about what you said Fluttershy." Danny said finishing his pancakes and get up. Fluttershy smile and said, "Thank you for sharing more of your past with me Danny." Danny turn back and smile, then walk out the door.

Danny walk though ponyville thinking what Fluttershy told him. Without noticing he ran into Twilight. "Ohff!" Danny and Twilight said as they land on the ground. "Hey there Twilight." Danny said helping her up. "Hey Danny." Twilight said. After pick her books, Danny ask,"When are you heading off to?" "Oh I hear there is some new flowers here in Ponyville and I was going to see them." Twilight answer. "New Flowers? Now I got see them." Danny said thinking that Fluttershy would like them.'Whoa! Where that come from?' Danny thought. "Are you OK?" Twilight ask. Danny shook himself out of his thoughts and said "I'm Fine." Twilight look at him before shrugging it off. Soon the fond the flower stand. Twilight walk up to it and ask the owner,"I'll like some of your new flowers, please." "Here you go Twilight." The owner said handing the flowers to her. Danny was about to get some himself when he saw them. 'It can't! But how?' Danny quickly back up trying to get way from them. "Huh? Danny what wrong?" Twilight ask. Danny soon back into another flower stand and more of the flowers fell on him. Danny quickly brush them off him but it was too late. Danny felt his body go into pain and fell to the ground. Unable to hold the pain in, he scream. "DANNY!" Twilight shouted rushing to her new friend. She pull him out and teleport back to the Library. No sooner then she did Danny stop screaming. "How did they find those?" Danny ask. "Find what?" Twilight ask. "Blood Blossoms." Danny answer. "Blood Blossoms?" Twilight ask. Before he can answer they hear an knock. The door open and the rest of the Mare 6 came in, all of them carrying Blood Blossoms. Danny eyes widen and flew up to the highest branch. The others looks at him with weird looks and Pinkie Pie ask,"Danny what are you doing up there?" "Girls please put the flowers in the spell room so Danny can tell us why he's afraid of them." Twilight said to her friends. They look at Twilight and did what she ask. After that Danny flew back down.

He took an breath and starting to explain, "Those flowers are highly poison to me," That cause an few stares,"On my way to Ponyville, I came across the Blood Blossoms. I first I had no idea what they are, until I got close to them. I felt pain all over my body and back away as fast as possible. Then I heard an pony coming and hid. I heard him say, 'Well look it here?! Those are the Blossom that I mistook from an pile of blood and they smell great too.' I was surprise that they didn't hurt him soon I thought it might be my powers, so after he left I got close to them again. Once again I felt pain and back away. And to this day I avoid them and call them Blood Blossoms." The Mare 6 look at Danny surprise, not even Pinkie Pie like this this surprise. "We need to get rid of them!" Pinkie yell. Twilight was all ready writing an letter to Celestia about the Blood Blossoms and Danny look at them, then said,"If use the right way they can...even...kill...me." Twilight drop her quill and the mare 6 shouted "WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe that they brought something that was poison to Danny and harmless to them. Twilight quickly pick up her quill and wrote the last part down and rush over to Spike. Danny just look down. "What wrong Danny?" Fluttershy ask. Danny look up and said, "I might have to leave if the Blood Blossoms are going to be here." "Wouldn't let that happen sweetie." Rarity said. "Yeah your are our friend and we aren't going to let some silly flowers make you leave." Applejack agree. "Plus I just sent Celestia an letter about the Blood Blossom and we hope she can do something about this." Twilight said. "And I will." said an new voice. Everypony turn and bow at the sight of Princess Celestia. "It is true they are poison to you Danny?" She ask him. "Yes and I can't get close to any pony when they have them." Danny answer. Celestia nods and said, "I will look in to where they have been fond and see if I can carefully get rid of them." "You don't have have to that," Danny quickly said, "Just keep them away from me and I'll be fine." "Are you sure Danny?" Rainbow Dash ask. "I'm sure,_ twin sister_." Danny answer with an smile. "If you say so, _twin brother_." Rainbow Dash said with smile as well. Danny jump on her and starting to trickle her and Rainbow Dash started laughing and trickle him back.

Celestia just smile and then said, "As of this day Daniel "Phantom" Fenton is an citizen of Ponyville and the adopted twin brother of Rainbow Dash." This cause both Danny and Rainbow Dash to shout, "WHAT?!" The other was just as surprise. "Danny Phantom..." Applejack started, "is an citizen..." Rarity con, "Of Ponyville..." Fluttershy said next, "and is the adopted twin brother..."Twilight said after her, "of Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie finishing. Each with an face of shock on them. "Celestia...Wow." Rainbow Dash was lost for words. Danny said noting for he was so shock that he didn't notice that he started to sink through the floor. Pinkie Pie did however. "Um Danny why are you sink in to Twilight floor?" She ask. Danny snap out of his shock and stop himself, only leaving his head and wings above the floor. Danny blush and said,"He he ops." Then pull himself out. "Sorry about that, I was so shock that my powers must have act on their own." he said, cause even Celestia to look surprise. "Your powers sometimes act on their own?" She ask. "Danny rub the back of his neck with his hoof and said sheepishly, "Yeah they do." "You don't have control over you powers all the time?" Twilight ask. "Sometimes and I barely have control over new powers I get." Danny answer and then explain, "Take my Ice powers for once, When I first got them I was all ways cold and couldn't harm up. After an while I so learn that my ice powers was building inside of me and I was freezing from the inside out. I told myself I control the power, the power doesn't control me." Danny then turn to Twilight and said, "I take it you sometimes have the same problem as me, so those are words from me to you." Twilight look surprise then said,"Thanks Danny." Danny just smile and look at the Blood Blossoms that Pinkie Pie had and...wait, Blood Blossoms?! Danny turn back to see Pinkie holding more Blood Blossoms and flew back to the highest branch. Everypony look at Pinkie Pie who ask,"What?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

**Note this is an Three part chapter call "Fall and Rise of the Phantom Pony."  
**

* * *

Deep in a wasteland of Equestria, an whole army of Changelings stood and waited for the report of the pony that can see through their magic. The Changeling Queen, Chrysalis, Was waiting on the report of this pony as well. Ever since she heard that this pony can see their true form when they are another pony she wanting to learn more about it. She can tell that the other Changelings want to know as well, and some wanted to destroy this new pony as well but dare not to go against their Queen. Finally, the door open and the Changeling, that was send to Ponyville to learn about this new pony, came in. It bow to it queen and said, "I come with news about this new pony." "Do tell." Chrysalis said,wanted to now about the new pony. "It appears that it name is Daniel "Phantom" Fenton but call himself Danny Phantom." The Changelings look at the reporter with weird looks at the name they heard. "And I have fond one weakness about him as well." it said, then pull out the Blood Blossoms. "This are highly poisons to him and avoid them as much as he can." It said easing the army thoughts. The reporter then frown and Chrysalis ask, "What is it?" "I just fond out that he was declare an citizen of Ponyville an the adopted Twin Brother of Rainbow Dash." It said angrily. The other Changelings growl. Chrysalis just laugh, that cause all of her army to look at her. "This makes even more easier then before," She said, "If he stays there we can get rid of him with this flowers and rule over Equestria once the Mare 6 are out of the way and I believe that this do more then hurt him." She smile as see look at the blood Blossoms with an plan forming.

Back in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie finally got to throw the welcome party for Danny. Everypony was have fun. Danny still couldn't believe that Celestia name him Rainbow Dash adopted Twin Brother. Sure they almost look like, but as twins? Never thought of them like that. Fluttershy saw Danny sitting by himself and walk over to him. "Are you okay Danny?" She ask trying to hold back an blush. Danny joint out of his thought and turn to Fluttershy. "UM...Yeah I guess. I mean I never stay in one place for no long then an week, due I don't want anypony to find me. I owning did if there was trouble." Danny said look at the ground. Fluttershy lift his head with her hoof and said,"You are welcome to stay here and beside you still need to tell me about this morning." Danny jump an little. 'AW MAN! I was so worry about the Blood Blossoms that I totaling forgot about that.' Danny thought quickly look for an reason. "You forgot about it?" Fluttershy ask. Knowing that he was caught he nod his head sheepishly. "It are right, Danny," She said,"I'll give you more time." Danny look in surprise before Rainbow Dash shouted,"Hey Twin Brother! You're miss all the fun! Get over here!" "Danny turn and shouted, "Hold your horse's,No pun indeed, Twin Sister I'll be right there!" Fluttershy rise an eyebrow at the 'Hold your horse's part. Danny turn to Fluttershy with an sheepish smile and said,"Sorry." Fluttershy just shook her head and they both flew back in.

The party went on great until Shining Armor bust in. Danny look at the unicorn in surprise as he ran up to Twilight. "Twilight we need you help." He said. "What wrong Big Brother?" Twilight ask. 'That Twilight's brother?!" Danny thought in surprise. After listen to Shining for an bit her eyes widen. "There an army of Changelings heading this way?!" She yell. Everypony eyes widen. "Changelings? Are coming here?" Applejack ask. Twilight nods and looks at Danny saying,"We are going to need your help Danny, you're the only one that can see the true form of an Changeling." Danny nods and says with an seriously look on his face, "Let's stop those Changelings." The other ponies never saw Danny like this but knew Danny will fight to save their home. Twilight smile and turn back to Shining Armor. "After all of this is over I tell why he can." She said and the Mare 7 ran outside.

No soon then they did, Danny spotting an Changeling about to jump on him. Acting fast, he give it an hard buck. The others turn to see Danny buck the Mayor of ponyville before see her change into an Changeling. "They are already here!" Rarity said. Danny quickly began to look around for more Changelings before an smell enter his nose. Danny's eyes widen as he turn to the Changeling he buck. On it wing was an Blood Blossom! Fluttershy saw it as well and gave everypony an warning, "They have Blood Blossoms on them!" The others look and Rainbow Dash quickly kick it off and away from Danny."Where did they get those?"Applejack ask."I don't know," Twilight said,"Danny go see if you can find more Changelings." Danny nods and flew into the air, following by Rainbow Dash. As soon as he stop an Changeling slam in to him. Rainbow Dash quickly kick it off of him know it was Changeling not Fluttershy to took form from. "This is the first time I fought this guys and I think they trying to make you confusion." Danny said. Rainbow Dash nods and Danny look around and almost fell out of the sky in shock. "They're everywhere!" He yell. "Again?!" Rainbow Dash yell remember what happen last time. Danny was confusion but shook it off. He had to worry about Ponyville right now. They flew back down to their friends only see that they were attack by look a likes of both of them. Zoom around them they made tornado to blow them away. After making sure that they were their real friends Danny told them what saw. The Ponies eyes widen at the news and Danny said, "Ponyville won't save itself girls, let's go..." Danny stop as an Blood Blossom fell in front of him. Before any pony could knock it away they were jump by Changelings. Danny trying to back away from the blood blossom but more fell behind him. Soon he was surrounded and felt the pain once more and scream.

The others watch as Danny try to fight the pain but stop when an laugh was heard. The Mare 6 knew that laugh, "Chrysalis!" They shouted. Soon the Changeling Queen flew down and said, "Good to see little ponies." and turn to Danny. "So you are the new pony I heard about." She said with an evil smile. "What do you have against Danny?" Rainbow Dash yell. "Oh that he in my way of ruling all of Ponyville and I wanted to see him." Chrysalis said still looking at Danny. "You can't stop me that easily, ugly." Danny said, that cause the Changelings eyes to widen. No pony and they mean no pony call their queen ugly. Chrysalis eyes widen in surprise before an angry look appear on her face. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL THE CHANGELING QUEEN UGLY!" she yell at the top of her lungs. Danny just smiles and said,"Well you are ugly, as an matter of fact you're the ugliest pony I ever seen." He didn't know why, but he like getting under her skin. "You know I was going to watch you die slowly but you just speed it up." Chrysalis said and nod in the air. The Ponies look in the air and saw 7 Changelings holding 10 boulders to crush the Mare 6 but move over Danny to crush him instead. The Changelings drop the boulders and the Mare 6 yell "DANNY!" Due that Danny was still surround by the Blood Blossom, he couldn't get away. The boulders crush Danny as Chrysalis laugh. "Now no Pony can stop me as I rule over Ponyville." She said as they Mare 6 look at the boulders, not believing Danny is gone.

**To Be cont.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

**Note this is an Three part chapter call "Fall and Rise of the Phantom Pony."  
**

* * *

_Last time on TG&TD FH, The boulders crush Danny as Chrysalis laugh. "Now no Pony can stop me as I rule over Ponyville." She said as they Mare 6 look at the boulders, not believing Danny is gone._**  
**

Chrysalis laugh as the Mare 6 look at the boulder that crush they new friend. Chrysalis turn to them at the sound of Fluttershy crying. That when Changelings felt it. "Oh young love," Chrysalis said,"Not much but it feel good." The others look at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? You're in love with Danny Phantom?" Rarity ask. "Yes," She said, "And he told me that I'm the first girl to love him. And now I never heard his answer." Rainbow Dash look at Fluttershy then at the boulders. "I love my new twin brother too." she said with tears forming in her eyes. Chrysalis look them and said,"Aw love, it make me happy that I can feed off it." Twilight look at the boulders with tears in her eyes as well when she remember something.'Did it Danny try to fight the pain before they drop on him.' Before she said any thing to her friends, Chrysalis said,"And you will be join him soon, so said you loves little ponies because he need to hear it." "I all ready did, Chrysalis." an voice said behind her. She turn and saw Danny Phantom without an scratch on him. "HOW?!" she yell not believing Danny was still alive. The others so find out that Danny wanted the boulders so they can crush the Blood Blossom and Danny was able to escape from the boulders. "Funny thing, you thought you kill me with those boulders. Well new flash Queen of ugly, I'm already dead!" Danny said,busting off knocking all the Changelings off his friends. The Mare 6 quickly hugs Danny before turn to Chrysalis who still is surprise. "And I never break my word, after we stop you _I will _tell Fluttershy how I feel and I never leave my new Twin Sister side." Danny said stand on his back hooves and rise his face with two green orbs them and blast Chrysalis away. She pick herself up and yell, "Get Them!" The Changelings army charge at the Mare 7 as Danny land back on all four hooves and they charge as well.

Just like at the wedding at Canterlot only with Danny this time, The Mare 7 slowly over power the Changelings army. The Changelings did try turning to the Mare 7 but forgot that Danny can easily see them and knew who to attack. Chrysalis watch as her army slowly get beat back. With an growl she fly's into the air only to get knock back down. She look up and said,"Oh Celestia! I almost forgot about you, and I see you brought your little sister as well." Sure enough both Princesses of Equestria flew over her. Even the Mare 7 look up. "Huh, guess even the Princesses can fight. Should know from their horns." Danny said to himself not to surprise. Twilight heard him of course but knew Danny just started to live here so didn't press it. Danny then look at Chrysalis and yell, "Hey Ugly Queen! I thought you was going to deal with me? You said I'm in your way." Chrysalis turn to Danny and everypony could swear her face was turning red with anger. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CALLING ME UGLY!" She shout and shoot magic out of her horn. Danny just smile and turn invisible. Chrysalis watch as her magic hit the spot Danny was just at and look around. "Where did he go?" she ask. "Psst," she heard, "Behind you." Chrysalis turn and stare in shock to see Danny indeed behind her. "Hi nice day, Huh?" He said and threw an hoof punch. Chrysalis roll along the ground before jump back up and shooting her magic again. This time Danny just move to the side and watch as the beam pass him. "Man you really need to work on your aim." He said getting under her skin again. Chrysalis shouted and charge at Danny, who just kick her away.'Man does my witty batter comes in handy,' Danny thought,'But way does it feel like I fought her before?'

The others look at Danny trying to find out why Danny was messing with her. "Rainbow Dash I think he been around you way too long." Applejack said. They turn back to see Danny put some ice on the ground and watch as Chrysalis fell to the ground. "And he enjoy it to much." She added. Luna watch this new pony that she know little about. He did said that his magic was call ghost powers, but the way he tease her...Wait! The way he tease her! "That it!" She yell scaring her sister and the Mare 6. "He just messing with her, so he can beat her without using to much of his magic, or powers as he calls them." She explain. "So Danny making her mad and using it to win?" Rarity ask. Celestia nods in agreement. "It an very useful fighting stye, It aloud Danny to use his opponent anger to help him win in fights because they can only force them to one thing, attack head on." She said looking back at Danny's fight. Chrysalis had just enough of Danny's games and my an cried that sound like a bug cry. Danny rise an eyebrow before he look up to see Changelings above him. "WHOA!" Danny yell as they dive at him. He nearly avoid the first three before Rainbow Dash push him out of the way of the fourth. The Changelings that landed turn in to Danny to confusion Rainbow Dash, But Danny quickly blast them away,showing that they can't copy his powers. So staying with the Danny she with the two Pegasus Ponies work together and soon reach Chrysalis again. "Even with you army Queenie, You can't stop us from saving Ponyville." Danny said with an smile. "And don't think you are going to stop the Pegasus Twins." Rainbow Dash added. Danny turn to Rainbow Dash and said, "That sounds 20% cooler, Rainbow Dash." "Thanks Danny." Rainbow Dash said back, before turning to Chrysalis. "I'm don't think, I _know_!" Chrysalis yell before two magic blast came from the ground and knock them in to air. "Danny! Rainbow Dash!" The Mare 5 yell as they watch them blast into the air.

The blast was so strong that it knock them both out. "It time for you two to learn why you're heroes of this world." said an voice, as the magic blasts stop and Danny and Rainbow Dash fell back to the ground. But this fall was different then an normal fall. As if the were using them, an Sonic Rainboom and an Sonic Ghostlyboom was heard as the body's came together. All of the ponies heard it and watch as an Rainbow blur mix with Black and White slam into the ground, With Chrysalis smile and the other looking in shock. No pony could live after that type of crush. "Well that two for the price of one." Chrysalis said, and turn to the other. "Without Rainbow Dash your elements are unless. The other just look at Chrysalis with anger on then faces, even Fluttershy which was rare even for her. Celestia was about to charge when she stop an rainbow mane rise up out of the hole. Following the rainbow mane was an tail of the same colors but instead of an blue pony, it was an black pony with white boots on it front and back hooves and blue tip wings and had Danny cutie mark on one side and Rainbow Dash on the other side. When it open it eyes, it show to been light green. The other soon saw the pony and ask, "Danny Phantom? Rainbow Dash?" Chrysalis turn around and her eyes widen in shock. "Hello Chrysalis, good to see you again." It said. Chrysalis back away not believing _he_ was back. "Rainbow Phantom the first ruler of Equestria." She said in an shock voice. "RAINBOW PHANTOM?!" The Mare 5 yell. "It can't be?!" Celestia said. "Daddy?" Luna added as well. RP just look at his daughters and said, "My my my, Celestia and Luna you have grown up so much." "But how?! I destroy you!" Chrysalis yell. "Did you forget my last words, I said I will return but only in two in ponies that never met in their lives," RP said, "Only I never thought they will have two different cutie marks." RP look at Chrysalis with an smile and said "**AND NOW TO BANDIEST YOU FROM PONYVILLE**." "That's the Royal Canterlot voice." Twilight said in an quiet voice showing proof the he was indeed the first ruler of Equestria. "No! I destroy you once, I can destroy you again!" Chrysalis yell and shoot her magic at him. RP just smile and put his wings in front him and just as the magic hit them he push it away from him. "I may not have my horn anymore but, I still know some magic tricks." RP said staring at the shock Chrysalis.

* * *

Rainbow Phantom is an OC I just made up. Here the background of this Pony. Rainbow Phantom or RP as some call him, was once two ponies until Discord use his powers to turn him into one pony, He rule Equestria for almost 2,000 years before meting Chrysalis. The two were ach-rivals before Chrysalis ending his ruler but using dark magic to pull him back into two. Without being together the two half's die right away but not before saying, "One day I'll be reborn into two new ponies and they have never met in their lives." RP was an legend to all of Equestria and even pass the crown to his daughters before Discord took it. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

**Note this is an Three part chapter call "Fall and Rise of the Phantom Pony."  
**

* * *

_Last time on TG&TD FH, __"No! I destroy you once, I can destroy you again!" Chrysalis yell and shoot her magic at him. RP just smile and put his wings in front him and just as the magic hit them he push it away from him. "I may not have my horn anymore but, I still know some magic tricks." RP said staring at the shock Chrysalis._

Chrysalis just stood then not believing that RP can block her magic without his horn. She was so scare, that she did one thing she never done, run away. RP just smile and disappear. The other ponies look around before Fluttershy saw he in front of Chrysalis. "Wow! What speed!" she said causing the other to look up. RP just float in front of Chrysalis with his front hooves cross with the same smile. Chrysalis scream and charge with her horn lower. RP just move to the side and knee her in her gut. The Mare 5 and the Princesses stare in shock at the King of Equestria. Chrysalis just grab herself as she gasp before RP put his front hooves together and bash them on top of her head knocking back to the ground. The dust clear showing Chrysalis laying on the ground before RP appear and grab her back hooves. "The boy always wanting to do this." he said before starting to spin her around. He went faster and faster, until he let go yelling,"So long, Queen Changeling!" Chrysalis flew through air before crush into hut. "Oops! Didn't mean to do that." RP said with an small smile. Chrysalis charge out of the hut to trying to land an hit. Only for RP to move to the side again only, this time elbow her to the ground which she hit, hard! RP land back on all four hooves. "You got rusted Chrysalis." he said looking at her. "Daddy...Wow!" Luna said loss for words. The Mare 5 look just as surprise. "You never fought like that before Father." Celestia said. "Things changes, when you're reborn into two different body's." He said before use his hoof to grab and lift Chrysalis you is to weak and hurt to do anything.

"Chrysalis, I'm not going to destroy you, but I going to show you how I felt when you ripped my two half's apart!" he said taking his hoof out of his boot. He look at before black energy surround it and form into claws. Celestia eyes widen when she saw it. "The Dark Claw?!" She shouted. Twilight turn to Celestia and ask, "The Dark Claw?" RP answer, "An very dangerous magic. It fall under dark magic which is forbidding in all of Equestria. It an magic spell that pull out the magic inside unicorn or my case the half's or in Chrysalis case power of love!" Just as he said he gab his hoof into Chrysalis crest which she scream very loud. Then very fast pull his hoof back out, holding pink mist in it. He let go of Chrysalis and turn back to the others. "Some of this love belong to two pones that I heard got marry not to long ago." he said looking at Twilight. "How did you...?" She ask. "I have Rainbow Dash thoughts and know all she been through, same with Danny Phantom." He said and then turn to Fluttershy. "And some belong to you dear." he said holding it out to her. Fluttershy move back an little scare. "Relax, it won't hurt." RP said. Fluttershy reach her hoof out an touch the pink mist. It shrink an little and RP walk back and held it up in the air. "I, Rainbow Phantom!, Return all the love that was taking from all the pones in Equestria!" He yell and let the dark claw disappear. All the pink mist floated in to the sky before shooting in different ways. However, two small ball of the mist floated back down. "Well theses must belong to Danny Phantom and Rainbow Dash." he said. He turn to Chrysalis who try to rise from the ground only back fall back down. "Without the magic of love, Chrysalis is just an bug, an ugly bug as a matter of fact." He said laughing. The Changeling army quickly rush to their queen aid and pick her up and made an full retreat. "Now it time for me to rest in peace." RP said cause Luna to cry and Celestia to lower her head. "Oh! do you really need go?" Luna ask. "Yeah! You should stay for another party!" Pinkie Pie said jumping around RP. RP just smile and said,"I'm sorry but if I stay any longer Danny and Rainbow will disappear form this world." Fluttershy look in surprise that her best friend and possibly her new boyfriend was fade from the world and from her. Luna ran up to her farther and hug him. Celestia walk up to RP as well and took her sister. "Good bye Father." She said with tears in her eyes. "My spirit well be gone but my body will remain. Inside Danny Phantom and Rainbow Dash." He said before flying into the air. The Ponies watch as Rainbow Phantom flew in to the sun before two small Pegasus floated back down. "Danny! Rainbow Dash!" They open their eyes and said,"Hi girls." The Mare 5 ran and hug their friends.

One week later... Trixie brought her stage back because Danny and Rainbow Dash had an few songs they want to sing. All of Ponyville was there wanted to her the new pony sing. They even heard that the new pony was going out with some pony. Danny and Rainbow Dash was full up about Rainbow Phantom and how they can use his body. Twilight said not even her book can help her with this. After all that Danny and Rainbow Dash went home to rest and Danny thought of some songs after meting back up with Trixie, Danny told her about his plan and she agree. She even show, and she not the only one. Celestia and Luna show as well. Everypony waited and turn Danny and Rainbow Dash both show up. After talk to an few music ponies the were ready to sing. The Pegasus Twins walk and stage wearing cowboys. "Hello Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash yell as they crowed clap. "Today Me and my twin sister are going to sing three songs for you," Danny said, "And these hats are an hint to the first song." We just show those Changelings what we can do and now we have an song that just like that." Rainbow Dash sad and nod to the musicians.

(Play Get off my Back from Spirit)

Danny pull his hat over his eyes as the music play before singing

**So you think you can take me on?You must crazy.  
**

**There ain't a single thing you're done, that gonna faze me.  
**

**Ooh, but if you wanna have go!, I just wanna let you know...  
**Danny pull his hat back up and he and Rainbow Dash sang

**Yeah... Get offa my back! And into my Game!**

**Get outta my way! And outta my brain!  
**

**Get outta my face! Or give it your best shot!  
**

**I think you better face the facts... Get offa my back.  
**Danny step back as Rainbow Dash took over the next part...

**You know all just an game that I'm playin.**

**To think you can find an way in? That what I'm sayin.  
**

**Ooh but if you wanna have go!, I just want let you know...  
**Danny join back in and sang...

**Oh... Get offa my back! And into my Game!**

**Get outta my way! And outta my brain!  
**

**Get outta my face! Or give it you best shot!  
**

**I think you better face the facts... Get offa my back.  
**The crowed as Danny and Rainbow Dash let the musicians play for a bit before taking over again...

**Oh but if you wanna have go... I just wanna let you know...**

**Get off! Get off!  
**

**Yeah Get offa my back! And into my Game!  
**

**Get outta my way! And outta my brain!  
**

**Get outta my face! Or give it you best shot!  
**

**You know this train coming off this Track.  
**

**Get offa my back!  
**

**Yeah get offa my back!  
**

**Get off! Yeah!  
**Near the end of the song Danny and Rainbow Dash started to get in each faces singing...

**Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off. GET OFF. Get off. GET OFF.**

**Yeah! Get off my Back!  
**The crowed cheer as Danny and Rainbow Dash finish and bow before leave the stage to prepare for their next song. The crowed talk along themselves but before noticing the lights dim and smoke appear on stage and two shadow Ponies appear. An spotlight shine on them showing two Wonderbolts standing back to back with their front hooves cross. What give them away, that their manes were white and rainbow.

(Play Stand Out. Any version you like just the full ones.)

Danny looks up as sings...

**Open up eyes, took a look at me.**

**Get the picture fix in your memory.  
**

**I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of the heart  
**

**And I'll won't stop until I'll start.  
**

**To stand out... stand out.  
**Rainbow Dash look up to sing the next part...

**Some ponies settle for the typical thing.**

**Living all their lives waiting in the wings  
**

**It ain't question of "if" just a matter of time  
**

**Before I move to front of the line.  
**Danny and Rainbow Dash stood next to each other and sang together...

**Once you watching every move that I make**

**You gotta believe I got what it takes...  
**

**To stand out! Above the crowd!  
**

**Even if I gotta shout loud! Til mine is the only face you'll see  
**

**Gonna stand out...Til ya notice me.  
**The crowed cheer as Rainbow Dash took the lead this time...

** If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease**

**I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace**

**And I'll do it all again went I'm done, until I become you name one.  
**Danny took over the next part...

**No method to the madness, and no mean of escape,**

**Gotta break ever rule or bend all outta shape  
**

**It ain't question of "how", just a matter of when.  
**

**You get the message that we tryin to send  
**Danny and Rainbow Dash look at each other and sang the next part as if they fighting each other...

**I'm under an spell, I'm in over my head**

**And you know I'm going all the way to the end!  
**

**To stand out! Above the crowd! **

**Even if I gotta shout out loud! Til mine is the only face you'll see...  
**

**Gonna stand out...Til ya notice me.  
**Rainbow then push Danny to front of the stage when Fluttershy was at and he sang...

**If I could make stop and took a look at me instead of just walkin on.****  
**Danny lean to Fluttershy who blush and lean her head back as Danny sang...

**There's noting that I wouldn't do if it was gettin you notice I'm alive.****  
**Danny back away as Rainbow Dash sang...

**All I need is half chance, a second thought, second glance, to prove**

**I got whatever it takes!****  
**"It a piece cake, huh." Danny said before he and Rainbow Dash flew over the crowed singing once again...

**To stand out! Above the crowd!**

**Even if we got shout loud! Till ours is the only faces you see  
**

**Gonna stand out! Staaaand out! Hey!  
**

**Stand Out! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
**

**Stand Out! Hm.  
**

**Til our is the only faces you gotta see! Gonna stand out!  
**

**Until ya notice us.  
**The crowd cheer again as Danny and Rainbow Dash flew back stage. Trixie look at Fluttershy to see that she was still blushing when Danny got close to her. Some of others ponies notice it too. "He going out with you Fluttershy?" Trixie ask. Fluttershy jump in surprise and try to answer only for Twilight to help her. "They just got together Trixie," she said, "and after this, they are going to spend their time together,alone." Some of the ponies felt happy for Fluttershy, Some of the girls ponies felt sad knowing that the new pony was taking. "Way ago Fluttershy!" One pony said. "It about time!" another said. Fluttershy try to hide her first due she not use to all the attention she was getting. Then Danny and Rainbow Dash show on stage again but this time they look normal. "Everypony here our last song for the night." Danny said. "We hope you had an great time and remember this song most of all." Rainbow Dash said as Danny walk up and sang...

**Finally we can relate**  
**Now we're side by side, this is fate**  
**I knew all along**  
**We'd find some way to communicate**  
Rainbow Dash got everypony to clap as she sang next...  
**I've been here before and I know that**  
**We must stand up tall**  
**I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure**  
**We can overcome it all**  
Danny and Rainbow Dash sing to together...  
**Speaking for nowhere else except your heart**  
**You'll never know if you don't try**  
**Listen and see the voice I carry with me**  
**Speak with your heart**  
**Speak with your heart**

**If you could tell me how to lend a hand**  
**I would try to understand**  
**No words can say how much I care**  
**Together we can take a stand**  
**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**And always take it with you back to the start**  
Rainbow Dash then sings  
**We can break this wall that divides us**  
**I know you're sincere**  
**We'll just take our time in this moment**  
**Your voice will come clear**  
Danny next  
**Speaking for nowhere else except your heart**  
**You'll never know if you don't try**  
**Listen and see the voice I carry with me**  
**Speak with your heart**  
**Speak with your heart**  
Together  
**If you could tell me how to lend a hand**  
**I would try to understand**  
**No words can say how much I care**  
**Together we can take a stand**

**If you could tell me how to get up there**  
**I'll try to understand**  
**No words can say how much I care**  
**Together we can take a stand**

**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**And always take it with you back to the start**  
**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**And always take it with you back to the start**  
Danny sings  
**Forget about this hatred**  
**We'll ride our way to the end**  
**And I know that if we communicate**  
**This will be ours till the end**  
Both of them for the rest  
**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**And always take it with you back to the start**  
**Don't fall apart**  
**(Just take it back to the start)**  
**Speak with your heart**  
**(And always speak with your heart)**  
**Your heart, with your heart**  
**Speak with your heart**

**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**And always take it with you back to the start**  
**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**Your heart, with your heart**  
**Speak with your heart**

**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**And always take it with you back to the start**  
**Don't fall apart, speak with your heart**  
**And always take it with you back to the start**

**Speak with your heart, yeah  
**Danny and Rainbow Dash jump up at the end of the song as all the ponies clap. Danny land next to Fluttershy and held out his hoof, which Fluttershy took. Together They flew in to the night. Rainbow Dash land next to her friends and said,"Speak with your heart." And watch they disappear into the night.

* * *

The three are just some fave song. And just like "Reach for the Stars." "Speak with your Heart." is my fave end song from the Sonic Series. I also threw in a little Mario in this chapter. Did you see it? And this is my longest Chapter ever!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

Three months later...

"Wow has it ready been three months since I came here?" Danny couldn't stop himself from asking out loud. Twilight turn to Danny and said,"Yes it has, Danny? why?" "Just miss my old home that all." Danny said. "Well what it like?" Applejack ask. All the ponies agree on that question. They went told that Danny home and family was destroy but they never heard what it looks like. Danny eyes widen, he didn't came up with that part of the story. He face hoof himself which cause the others to rise an eyebrow. "Sorry, it been so long I forgot what it looks like." Danny said sadly. "What about your Family?" Fluttershy ask. "Now that something I can remember", Danny said with an smile,"My Mom and Dad were very strange ponies. My Dad was an Unicorn and my Mom was an Pegasus. But that not why they're strange, they were strange because the believe in ghost, like the one that attack my home, now that I think about it. They were call crazy because no pony believe in them until that one show. It was the same way and so was my sister."

"You have an sister?" Rarity ask. Rainbow Dash look at Danny and ask,"So I have an adopted sister too?" "If she was still around, yeah you would Rainbow Dash", Danny said, "Her name was Jasmine "Bookworm" Fenton" "Bookworm?" Pinkie Pie ask. "Yeah, she loves reading and I think she get along fine with you Twilight."Danny said. "Why didn't they call her Egg-head?" Rainbow Dash ask. "Oh, I'm pretty sure some call her that, but she really went by Jazz," Danny said,"I love my sister, but sometimes she can be overprotect of me. I once had to spy on her because me and my parents didn't trust the pony she was with. It turn out I was right, He was turn to make my family get case out of our home and pass the word we were just an couple of no ponies and freaks."

Fluttershy put her head under Danny's to cheer him up. No matter how many time the others saw it, the others just can't help to said "Awww" "Thanks Fluttershy", Danny said, "After finding put what he was up too, our parents told the town and,even though they saw them as crazy ponies, they agree to let us stay until we really do something wrong. Even to this day they haven't done any thing life threading. Jazz broke up with him and never date anypony again. After that is when the ghost attack." "You really love and miss your real parents, don't you Danny?" Fluttershy ask. "Yeah but I have an new family right here." Danny said with an smile. "Yeah!, wonder how my parents would react to their new twin son?" Rainbow Dash said thinking of that thought. Danny that about it too and said, "They'll probably freak out." "What?, Because you have ghost powers or look like me?" Rainbow Dash ask. "Both." Danny answer. "Good point." Twilight said. "So what are we doing again? This little story about my past made me forget." Danny ask. Twilight never fell over in shock as the other look at him. "We are going to Cloudsdale because there an race going on there." Rainbow Dash said. "Oh yeah! That right. Sorry." Danny said.

Soon everypony got the Cloudsdale and Danny was struck with widen. "Man! I can believe I never heard of this place." Danny said, this time causing Rainbow Dash to fall from the air and the others to look at him. "You...never...heard...of...Cloudsdale?!" Rainbow Dash ask pick herself up slowly. "No sorry." Danny said then turn away. "Hey! It's that the Cloud road we saw in that other Ponyville?" Danny just ask. Rainbow Dash flew over to him and saw it as well. "Hey it is! You think that part of the race?" she ask. "Might be, good thing we been on it already." Danny said. "Yeah. let just hope it doesn't turn into the race we had with the Shadowbolts." Rainbow Dash agree. The others look at the Cloud Road too. They heard from Rainbow Dash that she and Danny teleport to another Ponyville that was dark and gloomy and had an race with the Shadowbolts to find out how it came that way only to be brought back after winning. It was also when Rainbow Dash heard about Danny past and the two work together ever since.

"You been on Cloud Road before?" said an voice behind them. They turn and bow at the sight at Princess Celestia. "Yes we have, but that was in an different type of Ponyville." Danny said and he and Rainbow Dash told her the story. "Well, here it not endless and it is part of the race, but it impossible for any pony to heard about it before the race, let lone to be on it all ready." Celestia said before turning back to Rainbow Dash and Danny. "Oh and Rainbow Dash your family here to watch you race." She said. "My family is here to watch me race!?," She shouted, "but they hate races." "Not after hearing you're the fastest Pegasus in Equestria." Celestia said and took her leave. "Well want to go see them before they race?" Danny ask his shock twin sister.

"Rainbow Dash!" shouted an big blue Pegasus with an dark blue mane and tail. "Um...hi dad." Rainbow said still not believing her family show up. "Oh Rainbow Dash it good to see you." said an white Pegasus with an teal mane and tail. "You too Mom." Rainbow Dash said quietly. "Hi Rainy." said and small light blue Pegasus with an white mane and tail. Danny look at Rainbow Dash's parents. He knew where the blue came from but none of them had an rainbow mane. 'Well no two ponies are born the same.' Danny thought before walking up next to her. "Hello, who is this?" Mr Dash ask. Rainbow Dash turn to Danny and said, "Oh! This is Daniel "Phantom" Fenton but he like Danny Phantom." Danny shook hooves with them before adding, "I'm also her adopted Twin Brother." "What!?" Mrs Dash ask surprise. Danny told them his past and after that the small Pegasus said,"He does look like you Rainy." "You have no idea how upset he was when he wasn't my adopted twin brother, Lizzy." Rainbow Dash said. "Well how did he become your twin brother Rainbow?" Mr Dash ask. "Princess Celestia aloud it." she said. "You know the ruler of Equestria?" Mrs Dash ask. "We know three of them.", Danny said,"Princess Celestia, her sister Princess Luna, and we are body's of the first ruler, King Rainbow Phantom." Danny said.

"The body's of the first ruler?!" Mr Dash ask. "Wow! Rainy and Dan have royal blood in them." Lizzy said then stop as Danny face into into anger. Rainbow Dash quickly jump in front of Danny and said, "Don't call him by that name." "I hate that name." Danny said looking away. "Well, we don't think that our family has any royal blood in them, but why do you hate the name Dan?" Mr Dash ask. Rainbow told them the reason, and they nod in agreement. "And that is the strangest cutie mark I ever see." Lizzy said looking at Danny cutie mark. "Well instead of my talent, it stand for my name and what I'm really pose to do." Danny said with an sad voice. "And he doesn't want to talk about it." Rainbow Dash said ending it there. Lizzy frown, but nod anyway. "Well now we have four kids." Mrs Dash said cause Danny and Rainbow Dash looking her. "Four?" Danny ask. "Don't you mean three mom?" Rainbow Dash ask as well. "No I mean four," she said and look over the side when an pink pony with an red mane and tail was sitting reading an book. They can both see an horn sticking out from behind the book. "Dear will you please come over and met our oldest child and her new brother." Mrs Dash call out. The pink pony close her book and look up. Danny stood there in shock when he saw her eyes. They were teal, and there only one pony he knew that had those eyes."Jazz?!" He ask.

"Danny?" She ask back before breaking into an run. Danny did the same. Soon the Pegasus and Unicorn hug each other. Only Rainbow Dash was not surprise. "So this is your older sister?" she said with an smile. Danny turn back and said, "Yes it is Twin sister." Jazz just look at Danny and at Rainbow Dash. "Why did you call her that Danny?" she ask. Danny told her his whole story. After he was done, it was almost time for the race. "Whoa! We better get going, Twin Brother." Rainbow Dash said as she took into the air. "Right behind ya Twin sister, see you later Jazz." Danny said before take off after Rainbow Dash. "I can't believe he here." Jazz said turning to to new family. "We can't believe we have an son." Mr Dash said look at Danny and Rainbow Dash. "Well I didn't want to see the race before, but now I change my mine." Jazz said. "Well what are we waiting for!", Lizzy said, "Let's go watch the race!" The Dash family nods and flew off, minus Jazz who walk.

"Welcome all ponies to the Fastest Flyer Race Tournament!" An speaker said as all the ponies cheer. "This race is an team race on the new Cloud Road that was finish this morning and we have racers from all over Equestria. And now please welcome The ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia!" The ponies cheers as Celestia walk forward. "Now here are some of the racers, We have Matt and Casey from Appleloosa, Sandy and Andy from Canterlot, Gilda and Eric from parts unknown, and the fastest flyer herself Rainbow Dash and her new twin brother Danny Phantom from Ponyville." Everypony cheer loudly at Rainbow Dash name. "Before we start, I have some news about Danny Phantom. He is an pony that lost his home and family and was welcome to Ponyville by Princess Celestia. I ask for an moment of peace of quiet for his lost." Everypony bow their head except Gilda until Eric push her head down. "Now it time for the race to start! For this race the racers must reach the other end back here but watch for some of the trick traps we put up, Don't worry we have some Wonderbolts waiting on the sidelines in cause some pony get hurt." Rainbow Dash look at Danny who knew can dodge those trick traps with ease. But Danny knew he had be careful so no pony see his powers. "Now Racers, get set, on you marks! Count down with me everypony, Three, Two,One, GO!" All the Racer took off in full speed with Danny and Rainbow Dash taking the lead, with Gilda and Eric behind then with Sandy and Andy not far behind with Matt and Casey. The race was on!

* * *

Danny sister Jazz was brought in and I'm trying to make this into seasons. This will take time, plus here an ruining surprise I'm going to tell you, later Danny will find out that he the bare of an 7th Element of Harmony. But I won't said what it is, If you want to know then guess! Later.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

Danny and Rainbow Dash flew over Cloud Road with ease that surprise everypony. They have been on it before after all. The first trick trap really surprise Danny and Rainbow Dash. Somehow giants logs joint out of the clouds. "Must be unicorn magic." Rainbow Dash guess. Danny didn't see any other reason and agree. Thanks to the training they did during the three months, they pass with ease, The other Racers pass as well but had some close calls. The second happen to be big rocks swinging back and front. Again they rule it as unicorn magic. Danny almost got hit but quickly pull himself up and over the rock and flew right back to Rainbow Dash side. "This is kind of fun." Danny said. "Yeah!, at lest the Shadowbolts are trying to stop us." Rainbow Dash agree remembering what happen last time. The other racers had close calls again. "How are they able to dodge those trick traps?!" Gilda yell. "If I didn't know better, I say the been on this road before." Eric said. "What?!", Gilda yell, "But it wasn't finish until this morning!" "Well, this is Rainbow Dash's home, Gilda.", Eric said, "She probably heard of it before anyone else did and must have told her twin brother." "I knew they were twins." Gilda said to herself, then said out loud, "If they did then that means they are cheating!" Eric look at her and saw her point. "True, but there noting we can do about it right now." he said.

Back at the stands Jazz watch as Danny and Rainbow Dash dodge the second trick trap with ease. "Wow I forgot how good of an flyer my brother was." She said. "Well I be!", Mr Dash said, "He just as good as our little girl." "Dear, Rainbow not little anymore." Mrs Dash said. Jazz watch as Danny and Rainbow Dash talk an little before zooming off. "Whoa! Did you see that?!", Pinkie Pie yell, "Danny almost crash into that rock but pull up at the last second!" Jazz turn over to her right and saw 5 more ponies. Two were Earth ponies, one was an Pegasus, and two were Unicorns like her. "You know Danny?" she ask looking at them. Applejack turn and saw Jazz. "Yep! Sure do! He our friend." She said. Twilight and ask, "Who are you?" "Oh! I'm Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister." Jazz introduce herself. "So you're Danny sister!", Pinkie Pie said, "I'm Pinkie Pie and this are my friends Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity." "Oh my, your fur coat an mess dear." Rarity said looking at Jazz. "Sorry, I was just taken in by the Dash family and I really haven't got to wash it yet and..." Jazz was cut off by Pinkie Pie saying, "Rainbow Dash's Family?! After this race is over I'm throw another party!" "After she washes up first." Rarity said, still looking at Jazz's fur coat. "The Race are coming up to the turn around point, where the have two more trick traps to dodge before the first team back here wins!" Jazz and the others turn back to the race and Jazz whisper, "Be careful little brother.

Danny and Rainbow Dash kept the lead without an problem. Gilda and Eric started to catch up with them and soon was neck to neck. Gilda try to hit Danny, only for him to fly over her. "Gilda!", Eric shouted, "I will not aloud any hitting in this race!" "What your point?!", Gilda yell back, "I still own him for hitting me in the last race." Then turn to Rainbow Dash and try to knock her off coarse. Only for Rainbow Dash to fly over her like Danny did. The third trick trap was heavy rain that slow them down but also wash off the sweat they had for flying without rest. Gilda and Eric use the rain to take the lead, but Danny and Rainbow Dash just smile and kept flying. The last trick trap was the biggest of all. The had to travel through an Thunder cloud while dodging the lighting inside it. Going through there remind Danny's and Rainbow Dash's time when the leader of the Shadowbolts try to use an thunder cloud to stop them. Timing it right Danny and Rainbow Dash dodge the lighting with ease. The other two teams were hit and knock out of the race and Gilda and Eric had no problem dodging the lighting ether. Soon the last two teams came out of the thunder cloud and were neck to neck again. "See you later Cheaters!" Gilda said and flew faster with Eric. "They know." Danny said. "Yeah but not all of it." Rainbow Dash agree. With an smile, they both push their limits. The finish line was just ahead and Gilda thought for once she finally beat Rainbow Dash. But that hope was wipe off her face when she heard two Sonic booms." Danny and Rainbow Dash pass her and Eric and cross the finish line.

Everypony cheer for the Pegasus Twins as they won the race. Fluttershy flew down to Danny and hug him. Danny return the hug and turn back to Rainbow Dash. "We did it, twin sister." he said. "We sure did, twin brother ." She agree. "The winners are Danny Phantom and Rainbow Dash!" The crowd went wild as Lizzy ran up to her sister. "WOW! I didn't know you can pull off an sonic boom!" She yell. "We did know ether." Mr Dash said. "Wow!, you never done an sonic boom before Danny." Jazz said, walking up to her brother. "I'm afraid the are not the real winners." Eric said walking to to them. "It appears that the twins had already been on Cloud Road before the race started." Gilda said causing an few ponies to whisper along themselves. Danny just stood there and then said, "We have, but that was some where else and it was different." "Ha! You admit it! You did cheat!" Gilda shouted. "No they did not." Celestia said as she walk up. Rainbow Dash turn to Gilda and said,"We were on an _different _Cloud Road, Gilda." "One that was endless and breaking apart." Danny added. "So, you still cheated." Gilda said. "As Celestia said Gilda, No we didn't." Danny said getting her face. Gilda threw an punch, but Danny just duck and threw an small uppercut below her. It didn't hurt her but back knock her off her feet. "Just stop all ready Gilda.", Rainbow Dash said, "You lost to the Pegasus Twins and Celestia all ready know we be on Cloud Road before and let us race anyways." "Whatever Rainbow Crash.", Gilda said and turn way, "Let go Eric, thesis two losers are worth our time." Eric walk up to her with an face saying she was in big trouble when the get home, but she ignore it. "See ya, Crash and Dan." She said before flying off. Hearing Dan's name again, Danny got really mad. For an second his eyes turn red before calming down. "Danny your eyes were red again." Rainbow Dash said. Danny stop himself from moving. It happen again and it scare him. "Danny eyes never turn red before." Jazz said knowing the his eyes was always green in his ghost form. "It happen before?" Fluttershy ask. "Yes when I first met Gilda." Danny said before shaking it off. "Well since you family staying for an while, why don't we give them an tour of Ponyville?" Danny ask Rainbow Dash. "Good Idea." She agree.

Later in Ponyville, The Dash Family and the Fentons walk across Ponyville with Danny and Rainbow Dash taking the lead. Soon they ran into Pinkie Pie who had an party waiting for them. It was short but Jazz was able to get Danny alone so she can talk to him. "Do they know about your real life?" She ask her brother. "No, Clockwork told me to blend in but did say how so I made up an story of how I lost my home and Family." Danny answer. "And they know about you powers?" She ask again started to worry. "Jazz calm down, they know but they're fine with it." Danny said seeing that she was worrying. Jazz relax an then turn away. "Mom and Dad are still looking for the Dangerous Danny Phantom that kill their son." She said decide to said. "Clockwork can't do any thing abut it can he?" Danny ask knowing the answer already. "No, it beyond his power." Jazz said. "Through so." Danny said before looking at the cloudless sky. "So you living with Rainbow Dash and you going out with Fluttershy huh?", She ask, "How are you doing that?" "I'm not stay in one place all the time Jazz.", Danny answer, "I sleep at Rainbow Dash's house and hang out with her friends from time to time and some times all at once." "Well they Dash family as agree to let me stay here, but who can I stay with?" Jazz ask. Danny just smile and said, "I know just the pony you'll like."

"I don't mine at all if you sister stay with me Danny." Twilight said. Danny knew he was right about bring Jazz to Twilight place. He laugh when he saw Jazz's face when she saw all the books Twilight had. "Danny told me you love reading and some nickname you 'Bookworm'." Twilight said. Danny bust out laughing when Jazz scream at him for calling her that. After said good bye to the Dash Family, Jazz spend the day cleaning herself up and reading spell books, claiming that she was on the road for long she didn't learn any more magic then she knows, and Danny spend his racing Rainbow Dash, helping Applejack with her farm and hanging out with Fluttershy. Unknowing that an past was coming back to hunt him, or should I say his future?

* * *

I think you know who I'm talking about. Oh if you want an race music I think Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R will be the best or you can use your fave race music instead for the race. Please review. Later!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

Deep in the waste land, Chrysalis had just finish recovering from the RP fight she had three months ago. "It impossible!", she yell, "There is no way he can return in two new bodies!" Chrysalis crest was warp in bandages and her mouth had dry blood on it after finding out she took an heaver total then she thought. Her army back away not whating to feel her fury. Chrysalis wasn't mad at them and saw her army fear. She calm down and said, "Don't worry I'm not mad at you my army, I'm mad at that new Pegasus and his friend." She look away and being to think of an way to take over Equestria and get rid of the new pony,what was his name again? That right Danny. An report bust into the room. It ran up to Chrysalis and said, "I'm sorry for busting in back I have news that you need you heard." Chrysalis was mad for the bust in but decide to hear the news first. "The new pony has just been reunite with his sister and it appears that she is an unicorn with no powers and just magic." Chrysalis was surprise as the rest of the army was. "What is her name?" Chrysalis ask knowing this one might be trouble if she get in her way. "Jasmine Fenton or Jazz." it said. "Jasmine.", Chrysalis said to herself, "An loving name. What else about her?" "She knows about her brothers powers and is staying Ponyville with Twilight.", it said, "That all I have to report." Chrysalis dismiss him and went back to thinking. "Maybe I can use his sister to beat him." She said to herself. "Oh! It's going to take more then just just Jazz to stop Danny Phantom." said an voice. The Changeling army began to look around for the voice. "Who there? I don't who you are, but you have to deal with the Queen of Changelings." Chrysalis shout. "Calm yourself, my new friend, we met before." The voice said again as it step out of the shadows. It was an Pegasus that look like Danny but older and his mane and tail were white flames and had fangs with red eyes. He was mix with black and white, but his cutie mark was the same as Danny's, an DP! "Who are you?" Chrysalis ask. "I go by many names, Dark Danny, Evil Phantom but my past self call me Dan Phantom." he said. "Past self?" One of the Changelings ask. Dan turn to the Changeling that ask that and said, "Yes you know him and I use to go by that name, as Danny Phantom." "Tell me more about you." Chrysalis said seeing that this pony might be an help.

Danny and Rainbow Dash sat on the ground read the next Daring Do book as Twilight help Jazz use her magic. "I still can't believe Danny fond a book he could read." jazz said. "Well Danny has been living with Rainbow Dash thesis past three months so he had to pick up some of Rainbow Dash's life." Twilight said looking at them. "One thing I never get is how can Danny and Rainbow Dash can be bodies of the first ruler of this land." Jazz said. "Same here." Twilight agree. "Bam! Pow! Go get him Daring Do!" Danny and Rainbow Dash shouted scaring Twilight and Jazz. "DANNY! RAINBOW DASH!" The Magic Users shouted. The Pegasus Twins just went back to their book. Wanting to get next part. Danny was really in to those books, it remind him of his old adventures, only most them was in Amity Park instead all over the world. Twilight just shook her head and turn back to Jazz and look at her cutie mark. Which is an book, an green book. When she ask Jazz about it, she said she loves reading and after finding ghost was real, she began to look in them as much as she can and sometimes wonder what it was like to be an ghost, that was Danny and she call Ghost Evey. Twilight ask all about it and Jazz said she try's to avoid it as much she can, because it can drive her crazy. Danny joke how she going crazy went she wrong about something. Jazz just stare at her brother, but admit it. Rainbow Dash laugh along with Danny before Fluttershy came with an very scare look on her face. "What wrong Fluttershy?" Twilight ask, but she turn to Danny and said, "There an pony that looks just like you and saying if you don't go see him, he going to destroy Ponyville!" Danny eyes widen and set the book inside Rainbow Dash's bag and ask, "Where is he?" "Follow me." she said, and the Pegasus Twins and Magic Users follow Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! I see you fond the others." Applejack said as she saw them. Danny land and Pinkie Pie started to get closer to him and look all over him. "Um Pinkie? What are you doing?" Danny ask. "Well this pony that looks like you was mix with black and white and had white mane and tail that was on fire and had fangs. Oh! And red eyes!" Pinkie said. Rarity notice that every time Pinkie told Danny the looks of what they saw his eyes started to full up with fear. "Danny dear? Are you okay?" she ask. "Not Him! Anypony but HIM!" Danny shouted. "I didn't think you forgot about me,_ Danny_." said an voice that turn Danny around slowly. The others turn and saw the pony that indeed looks like Danny only older and white flames replace the mane and tail. "Hey! Who are you and why do you look like Danny?" Rainbow Dash ask ready to fight. Dan look at Rainbow Dash and laugh. "I look like Danny because _I'm_ Danny!" She said shocking the Mare 6. "You can't be Danny.", Twilight said, "Danny will never threat Ponyville." Dan just turn to Danny who was frozen in shock because he was seeing him again. "What the matter Danny? Cat got your tongue? HA HA HA!" Dan said. "Danny will you stop staying there and help us stop him." Danny said noting and never notice the green orb that Dan had in his hoof. "You will turn into to me Danny, no matter what." He said be he was hit from behind. "Celestia!" Twilight shouted. Dan stood up and said "Luckily hit Princess, but me, my future, I'm unstoppable." Dan turn and was about to bust her when Danny finally snap out of his shock. "Celestia get away from him!" Danny shouted before taking off in full speed. Danny push Celestia out of the way, just as Dan release his blast hitting the spot she was just at. Danny turn to Twilight and yell, "Twilight! We need to get out of here now!" Twilight saw the fear in Danny's eyes them made her do as she was told. With Jazz's help, she telport the group to Canterlot Castle. "Run all you want Danny.", Dan said, "I will be waiting." Then Dan flew off in the sky, please of what he did.

At Canterlot Castle, Danny flew around screaming and shouting. "HOW DID HE ESCAPE?! I THOUGHT HE WAS LOCK UP AND WATCH OVER!" Jazz looks at her brother knowing very well who that pony was. "Danny calm down!", She said, "You might as well tell them about the evil you." Danny land next to his sister and yell "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! MY EVIL FUTURE SELF IS BACK AFTER I LOCK HIM AWAY THE FIRST TIME!" "DANIEL JAMES FENTON! DON'T YOU YELL AT ME!" Jazz shouted stopping Danny. "Wow! I know Danny and Rainbow Dash are the bodies of Rainbow Phantom, but never knew that both him and Jazz can use the Royal Canterlot voices against each other." Pinkie Pie said as she and the other walk in. Danny turn and said, "I'm sorry for freeze up on you girls, I just never thought I see him again." "Just who is he?" Celestia ask. "Some pony I never will become.", Danny said then sign, "His name is Dan Phantom, my evil future self." "YOU'RE WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Like Rainbow Phantom I'm two ponies as one but I can switch between them. Dan was once that way until he lost his family and had his half's spit. My real look is an white pony with an Black mane and tail with no cutie mark as I know right now. When the spit happen, his ghost half was full with so much grief That he want to show every pony his pain." "Did you other half do something?" Twilight ask. Danny sign again and look at them. "Somethings are better left unsaid Twilight." he said causing all of them to widen their eyes. "That...is...the...worst...possible...thing...ever!" Rarity said in shock. Jazz walk up and said, "I had an ran in with him before, When I told him that I knew about his powers he reveal himself and knock me out to make sure Danny future will happen."

Danny walk over to the window and look at his friends. "I didn't want this to happen, but now that Dan is here, we need to stop him before he really does damage." Celestia nods and look at Danny. "We'll help in anyway, so what do we need to know about him?" She said. "Well, he has all my powers but Ice and he'll use anypony as bait to try to get me to turn into him." Danny said. "What else?" Applejack ask. Danny thought about it. "Watch out if he uses the ghostly wail." he said. "Why? won't it make him tried?" Pinkie Pie ask. "No.", Danny said, "He is ten years older then me and he has already master the Ghostly Wail, I'm just luckily that I learn ahead of time." "Wow this is like the time Twilight met her future self expect minus the evil part." Rainbow Dash said. Twilight just look at Rainbow Dash before saying,"We are going to need the Elements of Harmony this time." Celestia nods and Danny and Jazz ask, "The What of What?" "Oh yeah! We need to tell you that story, but another time." Rarity said. The others nods and Celestia took them to the room them were in.

* * *

Uh Oh! Dan back! Danny told the ponies about him. I just change the story how Dan was born since none of the ponies knows Danny's real past. Has anyone guess what element Danny going to get? I had guesses of Life and Silly but those aren't it. Review Please.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ghost and The Demon 2: Four Heroes part 1**

* * *

The Mane 6 and the Fentons stop at an door way as Celestia full Danny and Jazz up about the Elements of Harmony. "Wow I feel sorry for your sister when she was Nightmare Moon." Danny said. "Twilight help all of Ponyville see her as one of us again." Celestia said. "Now only if it can happen to you Danny." Jazz whisper to her brother. "You don't have to keep it from me, Jasmine." The Solar Princess said, "I all ready know about Danny real life and that he's not from this world." Jazz look at her and Danny whisper,"Clockwork, He knew that you wouldn't believe my story." "Yes Daniel, but I leave it to you to tell your new friends." Celestia said then ask, "How do you know him?" "Clockwork is kind of my guardian to make sure I don't turn from the path I'm on and turn into Dan." Danny told her. Celestia nods. "Dan is something I never will become and that an promise I keeping until he is gone and even after that I won't go down the dark path." Danny said showing that he wasn't going to turn evil anytime soon. "Does your sister know Princess Celestia?" Jazz ask. "Yes, Clockwork told us both and we understand that Daniel can't tell any pony, but sooner or later he has to tell them. Celestia said before Twilight walk up to them. "What are you guys talking about?" "I'm just fulling Daniel and Jasmine up about the Elements of Harmony and how you and your friends save Luna." Celestia said before walking up the the door.

'Maybe I should tell, but how will they take it? I might break Fluttershy's heart if she fond out I'm real an human. Ahg! Why does everything need to be so hard when it comes to my secret!' Danny grab his mane in frustration. "Danny?, Why are you grab your Mane?" Applejack ask. Danny sign and said, "After this is all over, I need to tell you girls the real truth about me and Jazz." Twilight look at the two ponies before Danny spoke up, "If I tell you now, Dan might use it to stop all of us." 'Danny hasn't be telling us the truth about himself?', Twilight thought, 'Well I wouldn't press on it, but after this is all over I will ask him about it.' "Well here they are." Celestia said showing the Elements to Danny and Jazz. Expect for one that was an crown, they all look like necklaces with each of the Mane 6 cutie marks. "Hm, this might sound strange but there looks like one is missing." Danny said looking at them. Celestia look at Danny and Rarity counted them all. "All six are here Danny." she said. "Well it just look likes there room for one more." Danny said try to say why. Celestia close the box and said, "I'll think about this, in the mean time, Good luck my little ponies, the fate of Equestria is in your hooves." The Mane 6 and the Fentons bow and took their leave.

Stopping at their houses to pick up some supplies, they met at the ententes of Everfree Forest. "Do we really need to going thought this forest again?" Fluttershy ask. Danny turn to Fluttershy and said "Yes Fluttershy and did you girls told me that you had an friend that live in there?" "Yeah! She been glad to met you and Jazz, Danny." Rainbow Dash said. "We just to think she was some kind of witch when we first met her." Rarity said. "So you judge an book by it cover?" Jazz ask causing all the ponies to look at her. "It means, you judge your friend on how they look." Danny clear up. "Oh! I guess we did." Twilight said. "Just like how everypony treated you Danny?" Fluttershy ask remembering what Danny told her. Danny nods and the other look at Danny. He repeat the same story he told Fluttershy and the others smile. "Fluttershy right Danny." Applejack said. "We don't see you as an freak or an monster and Dan just prove that." Pinkie Pie said hugging Danny. "Thanks girls." Danny said with an smile and together they enter Everfree Forest.

As they walk through Pinkie Pie told them the stories of when the went through Everfree Forest. "So Fluttershy use 'The Stare' to free all of us." She finish tell them about the time they ran in cockatrice. Danny turn to Fluttershy and ask, "The Stare?" "It an um look I use to stop animals from misbehave." She explain meekly. "Really? Wow!" Jazz said impress. "Yeah I never knew you can do that." Danny agree. Fluttershy hid he face bind her pink mane in shyness. Danny lift her head saying, "Hey, I promise you that I teach you to be brave and I never brake my promises." Fluttershy smile, remember that Danny said he will. "You never brake your promises?" Twilight ask. "Yeah.', Danny said, "and Dan is one of those promises that I'll never will brake." Rainbow Dash turn to her new Twin brother and ask, "You promise that you are Dan?" Danny look at her and calming said, "I promise that I'll never will become him no matter what, but I'm afraid of still becoming him." "Oh!', Pinkie Pie said, "Maybe you should remember this song..." And starting to sing...

**[Pinkie Pie]**When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

**Twilight Sparkle**: Tell me she's not...

**[Pinkie Pie]**The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

**Rarity**: She is.

**[Pinkie Pie]**I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all

**Rainbow Dash**: Then what is?

**[Pinkie Pie]**She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear."Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Ponies**: [gasp]

**[Pinkie Pie]**So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky Snortle at the spooky And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...Laaaaaaaauuugh!

When Pinkie finish the song Jazz just look surprise and an veil appear on Danny head before calming down saying, "Pinkie I understand that song was to help me but you know it also affect me as well because I'm half an Ghost." Pinkie look at Danny and said "Sorry." "It fine." Danny said waving his hoof. "Well maybe Dan will hate that song." Rainbow Dash said causing Danny to smile. "Yeah! He maybe be my future self but I have one thing he doesn't." Danny said. "What that?" Fluttershy ask. "Hope." Danny answer. The Mane Six look at Danny and smile. "Yes.", Rainbow Dash said, "Yes you do." Then Twilight stop and out up an hoof stopping Danny and Jazz. "What wrong Spell Caster Sister?" Jazz ask. "Spell Caster Sister?!" Danny and the others Ponies repeated. Twilight and Jazz had got so use to training their magic and reading, Jazz had call her Spell Caster Sister by mistake and the two call each other that ever since. "Just don't want anypony to step in poison joke that all." Twilight said. "Poison Joke?" Danny had to ask. Knowing Danny never be in Everfree Forest, not counting the time he had to save Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy explain, "They aren't really poison. They just play jokes that miss up the pony or ponies that walk through them." "How so?" Jazz ask.

"Well they made me crash into everything." Rainbow Dash spoke up. "They made me tiny." Applejack said next. "They made my mane over grow and an mess!" Rarity shouted. "They ruined my horn." Twilight said. "They stop me from talking." Pinkie Pie clear up next. "And made me drop water on everypony." Fluttershy finish. "They did that?" Jazz ask. Twilight nod and Danny said, "Glad they not Blood Blossoms." That one thing all Mane 6 avoid when Danny around them. Jazz, who never heard of them before, ask, "Blood Blossoms?" Twilight told Jazz how the are highly poison to Danny and was almost kill by them. Jazz was shock by the story and knew to be careful around red flowers. "And I hope I never ran into them again." Danny said. "Unless Chrysalis still has them." Rarity said, cause rest of the Mane Six to stare at her.

After walking around the Poison Jokes they soon reach Zecora hut, Twilight knock and soon an Zebra open the door and said, "Twilight and her Friends welcome the, what bring you here to me?" She said. Danny try his best not to face hoof himself when he heard her talk. 'Great! It Wictha all over again only this time she an friend.' Danny thought. "Hey Zecora! We just need to know if you can made an potion for some thing?" Twilight ask her. "Of course Twilight dear, What of potion do you need me to prepared?" Twilight open her saddle bag and pull out the Blood Blossoms that she was carrying. Danny quickly back away, not wanting to close to them. "Twilight!", Rainbow Dash shouted fly up to her, "What are you doing with those?!" "I need Zecora to mark an potion so if we run into any more Blood Blossoms, Danny will be able to fight." Twilight answer. That when Zecora notice the black and white pegasus behind the group. "Well your the third Black and White Pony I seen today." "_Third?!" _The Pegasus Twins ask. "Yes I saw and black and white land pony pass be here, looking for and Danny Phantom I hear." "I am Danny Phantom." Danny said. "And the other must be your future self." Rainbow Dash said not notice the look on Zecora her face. "We'll tell you inside." Twilight said. Zecora nods and let them inside.


End file.
